Turn the Pages
by peaches2010
Summary: Sequel to "This Love is Ours" Steve and his team get used to having a new governor and being watched by one of Governor Sam Denning's allies Lori Weston. See how Steve's life becomes more complicated with family issues and the revealing of more secrets from his parent's past.
1. Chapter 1

_**"This one goes out to you**_  
_** The one with smoke in her eyes**_  
_** This one goes out, cause you**_  
_** You somehow put out the fire**_  
_** That I was burning in**_  
_** But now you're caught in it**_

_** So if you feel like**_  
_** It's getting harder to breathe**_  
_** Just try to hold on**_  
_** I'll be the air that you need**_  
_** I swear it's not your fault**_  
_** But I could break your fall**_  
_** We'll make it through tonight**_

_** 'Cause everything is temporary**_  
_** Every line of every story**_  
_** Let me be the hero in the one that never ends**_  
_** 'Cause it ain't over till it's over**_  
_** Wish that I could hold you closer**_  
_** And we could turn the page, turn the page, turn the pages**_  
_** Turn the pages"**_

_**Kris Allen - Turn the Pages  
**_

(Marissa's Pov)

I spent the better part of the week since Steve's incarceration trying to get ahold of anyone who would try and clear Steve's name but all I got were voicemails. My father dealt with the plans of my mother's funeral as I frantically did whatever I could to free Steve. I knew in my heart i knew that he didn't kill her but I couldn't let my father know that.

The day of my mother's funeral my father stood by the door waiting for the kids and I but when I came down the stairs in only a pair of jeans and tank top his sadden face filled with rage.

"You aren't going to your own mother's funeral?" my father asked accusingly

"The press will be all over me the minute I arrive at that cemetery. I want to shield my kids away from what they are saying about their father." I replied.

"She is your mother. She gave birth to you and raised you and this is how you are going to repay her by standing up for her killer." My father replied harshly.

"Steve didn't do this, he was set up. And you don't know nearly as much about mom as you think you do." I stated.

"What the hell are you talking about Marissa? I was married to your mother for 35 years enlighten me on what you think I don't know." He demanded.

"Fine dad you win. But I know Steve didn't do this and if you trusted me you would believe that he was innocent." I answered.

"Are you going to at least her grandchildren attend or are you going to take that away from her to?" he asked.

"She stopped being my mother the moment she made the deal with the enemy. I am going back home and taking the kids. I think it would be better for everyone this way. I loved my mother but I cannot forgive her for what she has done." I replied coldly.

"If you walk out that door Kate this will be the last time you set foot in this house." My dad replied harshly.

"Those are the same words you used when I was 18. I guess it's time to see if you really mean them." I said as my tears dripped down my cheeks.

After gathering the kids and our belongings I headed home figuring that Danny would come by with some more information.

When I arrived at home I noticed Danny's Camaro parked out front.

"Mom, why is Uncle Danny over?" Ty asked while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"I am not sure buddy. Let's go find out" I said unbuckling my own seatbelt and helping Lily out of her chair.

When we entered the house Danny sat on the sofa looking at the old newspapers on the coffee table.

"Hey I let myself in. I wanted to drop by before I went to go talk to Steve." Danny said standing up.

"Hey Uncle Danny" Ty said giving him a hug.

"Hey kiddo, you still want to go practice some batting tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Is Gracie coming too?" Ty asked.

"We will see. But I got a surprise for you guys." Danny said with a mischievous look.

"You do know that you are starting to sound more and more like Steve every day." I replied with a smirk.

"If you tell anyone what you just said and I will have you arrested." Danny pointed with a stern face but I could see the humor behind it.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything." Came the voice of Joe White. Joe was Steve's commanding officer when he first started at the S.E.A.L.S and also like a second father.

"You got my message." I whispered with tears in my eyes. This pregnancy was making me awfully emotional.

"You can be very persistent. But then again I can see where you get that from" Joe said with a smile.

I hugged him and pulled away to wipe my tears and mouthed a _Thank you _in Danny's direction.

"Ty bring your sister." I called out.

Ty bounded in with his sister in tow. Tyler's eyes lit up once he realized was in the room. Joe hated when someone called him old but when Tyler called him grandpa he it didn't seem to bother him.

"Grandpa Joe." Tyler said bounding towards the older man's open arms.

"My god son you are getting old." Joe said as held Ty in his arms.

Ty laughed before saying "I am not old I am only 8."

Joe laughed before taking a closer look at the Lily who was nodding off on my shoulder.

"Every time I see these kids I feel like I aged 10 years." Joe said placing Ty on his feet.

"Well Joe you aren't looking any younger these days." I shot back with a smirk.

"Always quick with the come backs just like your husband." Joe replied with a smile.

Danny took Lily from my arms to give Joe and I some time to talk amongst the adults.

"Can you give me the run down?" Joe asked.

I explained to him all about my mother's involvements and how the team discovered the murders of John and Michelle McGarrett were linked.

"Have you been to see him?" Joe asked after taking few minutes to process what he just heard.

"I have been trying but every time I show up he decides to be a stubborn pain in the ass and refuses to talk to me. He keeps shutting me out." I replied staring out into the backyard where Danny and my kids were sitting.

"I will talk to him alright. Just sit tight and take care of things here." Joe said patting my shoulder reassuringly.

(Steve's POV)

The first week in here went by agonizingly slow. There is very little to do in a 6 by 6 cell but to keep up with exercise like for instance push up or sit ups.

I was in the middle of doing sit ups when one of the guards warned me there was a visitor.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It ain't that pretty little wife of yours." The guard replied back before unlocking my cell doors.

Danny sat behind the glass with the phone already in his hand.

"Why are you smiling at me?" Danny asked incredulously.

"You are not wearing a tie. It suits you. "I replied with a smirk

"No I am not wearing a tie. There is no dress code for an out of work cop." Danny replied annoyed.

"Any leads on Wo Fat?" I asked after making sure the guards weren't paying attention.

"No not yet." Danny replied shortly.

"How's my family and yours?" I asked.

"Marissa is doing whatever she can to get you out of here. Your kids are wondering what the hell is going on. And as for Grace she is doing fine." Danny replied.

"I asked you to keep her out of this, Danny. The more she gets involved the worse it's going to look for her." I replied.

"You try telling her that. And what the hell is the matter with you huh? Never mind I know you don't like visitors but this guy wouldn't take no for answer." Danny said before getting off the chair and handing the phone to Joe White.

"Let me guess the governor had it coming?" Joe said as he sat down.

"You didn't have to come down here, sir" I said with smirk.

"Are you alright ,son?" he asked.

"I am fine. Nothing that hell week didn't train me for." I replied.

"The new governor is trying to move up the date for your trial." Joe stated.

"I heard the new guy wants to show the public he is a zero tolerance type. So I guess convicting me of Governor Jameson's murder is his first order of business." I replied with a roll of my eyes.

"Well we are here to make sure that doesn't happen." Joe stated before he left.

The guard came again to release me for my one hour outside. I was only out in the sunlight a minute until a figure came barreling at me.

I had a flash back of my father's murder as his killer Victor Hesse came closer towards me with a weapon in his hand. We fought before he got the upper hand and knocked me on the ground.

He stabbed the weapon in my abdomen just as the guards came rushing to help. He whispered for me to use the injury as an escape before being dragged away.

(Danny's POV)

I took Joe to get changed out of his uniform before taking him to HQ. Chin was standing next to the covered up smart table in a suit.

"Hey,you should have to arrest yourself for breaking that seal, Lieutenant." I said with a mock salute sent in Chin's direction.

"It's okay. I brought a spare." Chin said pulling out another seal.

"You are Chin Ho Kelly. John McGarrett spoke highly of you. Joe White." Joe said sticking his hand out for Chin to shake

"You have been dodging me a for a week buddy." I said to Chin.

"I have been busy." Chin replied.

"What putting more of your friends behind bars?" I asked.

"I took the job at HPD because I knew I could help Steve as a cop more than I could as an unemployed civilian." Chin answered.

"Are you two done because I am fairly sure this conversation isn't helping Steve one bit" Joe cut in.

"I saw Wo Fat at the funeral this morning." Chin stated.

"Hold on and you didn't arrest him?" I asked quizzically

"With what? We got nothing. Ballistics confirmed the gun in McGarrett's hand was the murder weapon. And since it was freshly discharged when Wo Fat before put the gun in his hand they found traces of GSR on his clothing. We have to prove that Steve didn't pull that trigger." Chin answered.

"What about security cameras?" I asked.

"Steve disabled them." Chin stated.

"So you have no footage of the real killer going in or out?" Joe asked.

"No" Chin said.

"Okay Steve got blasted in the neck with a stun gun. He has marks on his neck. What about that?" I replied.

"Prosecuting attorney will have that thrown out. McGarrett took out her entire security detail they could easily say that any trauma happened then. "Chin stated.

"Sounds like we got our work cut out for us. Does anyone have the file on Wo Fat." Joe asked.

"Jenna Kaye does. She used to work for the C.I.A. " I said.

"I will try not to hold that against her. Can you give her a call and tell her I am on my way." Joe said turning towards the door once I gave him the location.

Chin gave me a questioning look.

"He trained Steve." I said.

"So it's his fault." Chin said with a smile.

"Kono isn't taking her suspension very well." I said.

"IA investigation is still going on. They want her badge." Chin stated.

The prison called and told me about the incident with Steve. Chin and I rushed over there to question Victor Hesse.

Hesse gave us the run down on why he attacked Steve. Chin and I realized what Wo Fat's plan was it was to tie up all his loose ends before disappearing.

Steve had used the opportunity that Hesse gave him to escape and now all of Hawaii's cops were looking for him.

Pulling up to my apartment Chin and I saw Kono waiting for us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Kono.

"I heard about McGarrett. What the hell is he doing?" Kono replied

"He is going after Wo Fat" I stated matter of factly.

"He isn't going to contact any of us and he will definitely stay away from Marissa and the kids. He doesn't want us

Implicated for aiding and abetting. " Chin said.

"How are we going to help him?"Kono asked.

"I know someone who could lead us to Wo Fat. Wo Ling is one of Wo Fat's lap dogs that happened to lose his wallet at the funeral this morning. " Chin stated waving a brown leather wallet.

"Nice. I will run surveillance and see what I can find." Kono said taking the wallet from Chin.

"Wait how are you going to do that? You aren't wearing a badge" I stated.

"I will just use Chin's password." Kono replied.

"That's not a good idea you wouldn't have police back up." Chin added.

"You guys are my back up." She answered.

"You have definitely been hanging out with McGarrett to long." I replied with a chuckle

"Here's the plan you run the surveillance on Ling. Chin and I have to find Steve before HPD does." I stated.

"And Marissa?" Kono asked.

"The less she knows the better." I replied.

(Marissa's POV)

An hour after the announcement of Steve's escape HPD barged in with a warrant to search my home. Andrew was one of the officers checking my house and personal belongings.

"Where is he Marissa?" Andrew asked.

"I have no idea. You really think this would be the first place he would go to?" I asked incredulously.

"You will lose your badge if they find out that you are lying." Andrew stated.

"I don't know where he is at. I am little pissed off that you came in here like I am criminal. My kids are upstairs trying to figure out what the hell is going on. " I sneered.

"You are defending him after he killed your mother in cold blood." Andrew asked accusingly.

"You have no right to ask me that question. I know what happened that night and I know for a fact my husband didn't pull that trigger." I sneered back.

Andrew gave me a look before checking with his officers. As they continued to search I heard my cell phone ring. I glance at Danny's name as it flashed across my iPhone before I answered.

"_Maris we found Steve." Danny said. _

"_Good. Listen I can't talk right now. I am in the middle of something." I replied. _

"_HPD must have shown up." Chin piped in. _

"_Do me a favor don't say anything and wait for my call." Danny said. _

"_I got it." I replied before disconnecting. _

HPD left a half an hour later after not finding the information they were looking for. I went and checked on the kids and waited for Danny's call.

(Steve's POV)

I woke in a haze after I broke into Max's apartment. Max stood a few feet away from me repeating my name until I was fully awake. I noticed he had patched up my wound.

"Sorry I broke into your house. I didn't have anywhere else to go." I said.

"I was wondering how you acquired that wound." Max asked.

"I got shanked in prison. You don't watch the news do you." I stated sitting up.

"I tend not to its scary." Max replied handing me a set of clothes to put on. My next question was silenced when I heard knocking on Max's door.

I immediately grabbed the gun I got off of the HPD officer and aimed it towards the door when Chin and Danny walked in.

"What the hell is the matter with you! What is the matter with you? Breaking out of jail, taking down a cop. Have you lost your mind?" Danny ranted.

"Wait why are you yelling at me?" I asked.

"I am not yelling at you." Danny yelled.

"Have you lost your mind?" Danny asked again.

"What choice did I have?" I asked back.

"What choice did you have? You can't be serious right now." Danny rambled.

"Enough. Are you alright?" Chin interrupted.

"I am fine. Were you guys followed." I replied.

"We had a tail but we lost them a few miles back. They are going to be tailing Marissa even closer than they are anyone else. " Chin answered.

Joe called with an address and told me to meet him there. After a much heated debate Max let Danny and I borrow his car while Chin led HPD off our trail.

On the car ride to Joe's location I noticed something seemed off with Danny after he was done talking to Grace.

"Shouldn't you have a happier look on your face." I asked.

"I am happy I just chose not to show it on the outside." He snarked back.

"What happened? I thought you and Rachel were going to give it another shot." I asked.

"She is pregnant and it isn't mine. Rachel wants to stay and work things out with Stan for the new baby." Danny said glumly.

"I am sorry, Danny." I replied.

"It didn't work out the first time and who says it would have turned out differently this time." Danny mumbled.

"Can you stop staring at me I will be fine. I am worried about Max driving my car." Danny added after checking the review mirror again.

Joe was out front with information about the medal that was found in my father's tool box. It belonged to a man named Hidki Mokoto. A man who sat in his huge house in wheel chair. He had white hair and a bathrobe on as he sat in the middle of his living room. He had told me what my father knew about the governor and how he was trying to protect his family. Hidki gave me one important piece of information my father had another stash of evidence in airport locker.

When Jenna finally showed up at Kamekona's with the location of the locker Danny and I headed there to retrieve it. When we got back to Kamekona's we loaded the files onto a laptop and realized that someone was secretly filming Governor Jameson. My father was the one who set up the surveillance.

"What if the camera is still in her office?" Joe stated.

"If that's the case it means her murder was caught on camera." I replied.

Chin and Danny headed to Jameson's office while Joe, Jenna and I waited.

Joe decided to break the silence after a few moments.

"You did a good job on those kids of yours, son" Joe said.

"Thanks sir" I answered.

"You are going to have to keep the boys away from that little girl you got there. She is quite the looker just like her mama." He stated with a smile.

I smiled and nodded my head in agreement and once again the silence fell between us.

"She believes you didn't do it." Joe stated.

"Marissa learned to take action now and ask questions later thing from us." I replied.

"She is a smart woman. I knew you the two of you were going to last and so did your father when you introduced her to us." Joe answered.

"You made yourself some good friends here on the island. And you have a woman that is going to stick with you and two kids I know you love more than anything. Don't let that go or you are going to be like me by the time your my age. Divorced 3 times." Joe said.

"I know what I have and I going to work to keep it there. I want to know what else my father was hiding. When Wo Fat talked to me he said I wasn't going to like what I found. But I can't leave this alone." I replied.

"Your father was a good man. Don't think otherwise." Joe said before being interrupted by the blare of sirens and the heads up from Kamekona.

HPD surrounded Kamekona's shaved ice shop. I chose to surrender knowing that I wouldn't be able to escape again without bullet.

Just as I was being handcuffed Danny pulled up with the new governor Sam Denning revealing the evidence that I was not the killer.

I showed Sam Denning the footage of the night of Pat Jameson's murder.

"Commander McGarrett you and your family have my sincerest apologies for all that you have been through." Sam Denning said stepping forward.

"With all due respect, sir. I don't need your apologies. What I need is for you to reinstate my task force and let us take down this son of a bitch right here." I replied pointing towards the video.

"There is no doubt what the task force has done for the state of Hawaii. I will grant your request but you have to follow my rules. You step over the boundaries you will have to deal with me" Denning said before leaving.

"One more thing I will reinstate Kelly and Williams but as for officer Kono Kalakaua I have to wait until IA clears their investigation." Governor Denning said.

"Hey where is Kono anyways?" Danny asked.

"I don't know where she is. She was supposed to check in" Chin answered.

Chin's phone rang and Kono gave us the location on Wo Fat's meeting. We geared up and headed towards the marina.

Kono and Joe went after the buyer while Danny, Chin and I went after the fleeing boat.

The boat was heavily guarded by Wo Fat's henchmen but no Wo Fat. After interrogating one of the henchmen we didn't get any closer to catching Wo Fat.

I met up with the team at HQ and had a few beers before I headed home.

"Don't you think you kept your wife waiting long enough?" Danny said.

"She is probably waiting to kick your ass as we speak" Kono added with a laugh.

"Alright I am going. See you guys tomorrow." I answered before heading out.

At the house Marissa sat and watched as Tyler and Lily maked sandcastles rubbing her stomach absentmindly. Once she saw me she jumped up and ran into my waiting arms her tears falling down her cheeks rapidly. I held onto her tightly and watch as my kids scrambled to us. They both wrapped their arms around our waist and legs and hugged to the two of us as Marissa whispered "You're an idiot" in my ear.

I ate dinner with my family and helped put both the kids to bed. After tucking in Lily I found Marissa in our bathroom emptying the contents of her stomach. I moved her hair and rubbed her back until she was finished before handing her a cup of water.

"The other day when I asked you what he doctors said you never gave me an answer." I said pulling her closer and kissing the side of her head.

She pulled away and walked into the room again and pulled out a two sheets of paper from her purse. One normal size and a smaller one that was white but was grey in the middle. She didn't speak as she handed me both items. I read the larger first before looking at the smaller one. On the bottom of the smaller one the writing read **_Baby McGarrett 7 weeks. _**

I looked at her for conformation and I could tell by the smile on her face that this was true. Marissa and I were bringing another life into this world.

I closed the distance between us in two steps and seized her mouth with mine.

* * *

**hey readers i am back with the sequel. i got the first episode for free so i figured it would be nice to post the first chapter. i realized that i gave Steve's father the wrong name its John not Jack so i hope i didn't confuse anyone and also his mother's name is going to be Doris but i decided that i am going to keep it Michelle for my story. I start school next week and its going to take up majority of my time and after a major set back this week its going to be a couple of weeks before i can buy season 2. Please read and enjoy and Review. I would like to also know if you what you want Steve and Marissa's next child should be. Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I'm gonna wish I had a storm warning**_  
_**I'm gonna wish I had a sign**_  
_**I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up**_  
_**Little lee-way, little more time**_  
_**Some kind of radar system"**_

_**Hunter Hayes- Storm Warning  
**_

_**Disclaimer:I do not own H50  
**_

(Marissa's POV)

I sat in between Steve's legs, my back pressed against naked torso as he rubbed small circles around the growing baby inside my womb. After confirming that I was expecting again no words were uttered between the two of us. After a few rounds of love making we decided to just lie in bed and listen to the waves as they crashed. I knew adding another child was only making this harder for him but he was still going to do his job and I was still going to do mine both as a mother and detective until this child was born. It was already dusk and for some reason Steve and I had woken up early just to lie how we are now. He is clad in only a pair of sweat pants and me wearing his t-shirt that was discarded hours earlier. I felt the need to break the silence and prepare myself for his ridiculous rules that he was going to demand I follow now since I pregnant.

"When do I start desk duty?" I asked.

"Today" he replied shortly

"I can still help with processing the scenes just no chasing down the bad guys. I will leave that to the rest of you." I replied.

"When are we going to tell everyone? He asked kissing my exposed neck.

"They are going to notice that I am not going after suspects so mind as well tell them as soon as possible. We still have to tell Ty and Lily." I answered.

"We will do that at breakfast." He replied running his hands down small bump on my stomach.

We heard the tiny pitter patter of tiny feet and I knew right away Lily was awake. It was only 6 am but just like her father she insisted to get up so early. Clad in her Minnie mouse pjs and carrying her favorite stuffed cat she climbed into our bed and laid next to her father. I moved from my spot and laid on the other side of Steve and watched as he smoothed out our daughter's hair and plant a kiss on her forehead. Tyler came in a few minutes later in his favorite sports pjs. His dark hair stuck out in every which direction just like his father's hair in the morning. Ty smiled before climbing in the bed.

Steve gave me a knowing look before he decided now was the best time to tell the kids about the addition to the family.

"Hey buddy, your mom and I have some news." Steve said propping up on his elbows to look our son and daughter in their faces as he spoke to them.

"We aren't moving again, right?" Ty asked immediately.

"No nothing like that. How would you feel if you had another little brother or sister to chase after?" I replied.

Tyler's eyes widen before he responded.

"Another brother or sister would be cool" Tyler responded happily. Lily didn't seem to register what were all talking about.

After eating breakfast and getting ready to head out for the day Steve got a call from Governor Denning. He kissed the kids goodbye and left a sweet kiss on my lips before heading out the door in navy blue suit with a light blue shirt. He gave me a small smirk and was out the door.

(Steve's POV)

The governor's secretary just informed me that it would be just a few minutes after noticing my agitation in reading the same magazine for the last 30 minutes. The events over the past few days ran through my head. Escaping prison and learning that my wife was housing another child within her small frame. It was just as nerve wracking this time around knowing that I was going to be a father to another child. My thoughts were interrupted when I noticed a blonde woman walking towards the secretary's desk wearing an orange top with a navy blue pencil skirt. She was attractive with her blonde hair down and her black heels made her stand tall but she wasn't Marissa.

She stated her name to the woman at the desk after the woman told her it would be a few moments she sat down in the chair across from me. She clearly noticed the issue of woman's magazine I was reading by the smile she sent my way.

"I have the sports section if you rather read that." She said pulling the newspaper from her bag.

"Thanks clearly I have been her for a while. I am Steve McGarrett." I replied standing up to formally introduce myself.

"Lori Weston" she said shaking my hand.

The secretary said both our names and told us that Governor Denning was ready to see us. Sam Denning motioned for us both to sit down as he finished the last of his phone call.

"Commander. Have you meet Officer Weston from Homeland Security." Sam Denning asked standing up to shake my hand before we both sat down.

"Yes we just met, Sir. Does this have anything to do about Victor Hesse's murder?" I questioned.

"No I called you here for a different reason." Denning replied.

"Commander, I though you and I had an understanding. When I told you there was going to be accountability. I didn't tell you it just to hear myself speak." Sam replied.

"I don't understand what you are talking about, sir" I answered.

"You let a dangerous criminal get away last week in hoping he would lead you to Wo Fat. You thought I would just let that slip by." Sam deadpanned.

"With all due respect, sir. The job is to catch Wo Fat not all the little fish under him" I replied.

"With due respect Commander. You broke my trust, there is going to be some consequences like I said there would be." Sam answered before shooting Officer Weston a look.

"What kind of consequences would those be?" I asked.

"Officer Weston I know I had originally had a different position for you but now your one of his team mates. Welcome to Five-0." Denning said.

Lori and I both started to talk as soon as those words left Sam Denning's mouth.

"Sir, we aren't exactly recruiting. No offense." I say giving Lori Weston a quick look.

"Non -taken. I am not here to become a babysitter." Lori argued.

"Is this about Kono?" I asked.

"This is not about Officer Kalakaua. And I am not asking you to be a babysitter. I am asking to be on this team that is vital to Hawaii.

After getting call from Marissa about our new case. I told the governor I had to leave and headed towards my truck.

"I know neither one of us expected this but let's try and make the best of it" Lori panted clearly having trouble keeping up with my pace of walking.

"Have you ever worked a kidnapping case before?" I asked.

"I started my career in the FBI. "She answered.

"That's not what I asked." I deadpanned.

"I did profiling." She remarked.

"Avoiding the question." I replied.

"Five cases." She answered.

"And how many of those cases ended successfully?" I asked.

"3" she answered.

"I'll drive" I stated.

"I'll follow you" she replied.

Danny was the first one I saw on scene talking to HPD.

"Wow look at you. You clean up nice, babe. You got all dressed up for the new governor." Danny said following my lead towards the crime scene.

"Not exactly. Danny Williams this is Officer Lori Weston. She is going to be working with us" I said moving out of the way so they both could shake hands.

"Wait what?" Danny asked.

"Governor Denning assigned me to assist you in any way I can." Lori answered.

"I am sorry I am pretty sure the words you used earlier were babysitter" I deadpanned.

"Excuse him, he hasn't seen his better half since earlier today and she seems to be the only one who can make him seem like he has manners." Danny said.

I gave him a look before heading inside the crime scene.

The officer on scene was giving me a run down on our victim. 15 year old Jen Hassley. It was easy to pass off the partial license to Weston. Make her feel like the rookie of the team just like what we did to Kono.

Marissa was comforting the distraught parents. Marissa was about to start questioning the family until Lori and I stepped in.

"Do you have any idea who would want to take her?" I ask.

"No" Both parents stated.

"I am going to send some people to your house to get ready for any ransom demands. Officer Weston and Detective McGarrett are going to accompany you two home. " I replied.

Marissa shot me a questioning look before disappearing to another part of the crime scene.

Chin came out with a locket that belonged to the victim giving us even more incentive to find the girl faster.

Jenna Kaye was sitting in front of the smart table to greet us as we walked in. She was digging up information on registered sex offenders in the area. After Jenna agreed to gather more of the victim's personal items and search them for anything that could help Chin came in with an update.

"So what is up with the new hire?" Chin asked.

"She's cute" Danny cut in.

"She is attractive." I replied.

"Better watch it babe or its going to be the dog house for you." Danny snickered.

"Shut up, Danno" I replied with an eye roll.

"She used to work for homeland security." Danny added.

"That could be useful" Chin said.

"Well let's see how long she lasts with Sergeant Slaughter's boot camp" Danny rambled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.

"Let's just not get the new girl blown up, shot, or killed on her first day, alright" Danny asked.

"I can't guarantee that." I said to annoy Danny.

(Marissa's POV)

My nausea seemed too settled down after drinking the cup of water the Hassley's offered me. Lori searched the Jen's boxes while looked through the fan mail from the name Brant Cunningham, the name Jenna found when looking through Jenn's other social network profile. Lori was the first to find the one of the missing pieces of information that could lead us to the kidnapper.

Lori Weston seemed alright. She was polite when she introduced herself to me but she gives the vibe of someone who is stuck up and knows everything about everything. Lori was the first one to find a piece of evidence in the girl's room. It was a letter to Jen about her being adopted. While Lori was on the phone with the team I talked to Jen's parents about Jen's adoption. I headed back to HQ with the information I learned from the parents leaving the new hire to watch over.

(Steve's POV)

Marissa had just walked in the door after Chin gave us the information about the abductor's car.

"Where are you going?" Marissa asked as Chin and Danny headed towards the doors.

"Got a lead. I need you to run home base." I replied.

She gave me a look of annoyance before heading towards the smart table.

In the car towards the location of the abductor's car Danny questioning gaze was caught out of the corner of my eye.

"What is it Danno?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just want to know what has you in such a good mood this morning. Dressed to impress the new Governor and that smile you can't seem to keep off your face every time Marissa walks into the room. "Danny rambled.

"I just can't be in a good mood." I deadpanned.

"You are hiding something I can tell." Danny said.

"Danny let's just worry about finding this girl." I replied.

"Fine. What did you pull up on Weston?" Danny asked.

"Basics year she was born, her last job. I was going to go through it all when we get back." I answered.

Chin pulled over on the side of the road of the location of the abandoned car. All three of us searched the car and only found the victim's jacket and also a great amount of blood in the trunk. Max gave us his input claiming if the victim lost that much amount of blood the chances of finding her alive were slim.

HPD ran the license plate leading us to a man named Matt Porter. His apartment was empty when Chin, Danny and I searched through it but we did find pictures of his victims along with different driver licenses with alias names.

At HQ Chin had HPD running all the alias names that were found in Porter's apartment but no hits. Becoming frustrated with the situation I began to demanding what Jenna had.

"You putting stress on me in already stressful situation and it's not going to cause me to work any fast" Jenna stated.

"Steve, calm down we all want to find her." Marissa added from her spot next to Chin.

"Todd Kilgore on of his alias is wanted in Nebraska for questioning involving a 2009 kidnapping." Danny jumped in.

"Jen wasn't his first victim." Jenna stated.

"Or his last" Chin deadpanned.

"What do you got?" I asked Chin.

"Julie Niles. I hacked into her voice mail. Porter called and left her a message to meet Wilanna Coffee house at 9am tomorrow.

Lori Weston walked through the doors requesting to speak to me. She pulled me aside from the rest of the group.

"How are the Hassley's doing?" i asked.

"They are mess considering their daughter was taken. I understand that you don't want me here but sidelining me is not putting all your resources to use." She replied.

"I put my resources where the need to be. I needed you to be there in the call came in for the ransom." I answered.

"Come on. I looked into the family's financials they don't make that kind of money and Jen hasn't signed any of the sponsor deals so it would be useless. You just wanted me to be out of your hair." She fired back.

"Fine. I sidelined you." I answered back.

"Well at least you are man enough to admit it." Lori replied.

"I just met you this morning. You expect me to trust you like these people that are right here? I have been out in the field with these people. They have had my back. I trust them with my life." I said.

"Show me I can trust you." I replied before stepping back with the rest of the group

Marissa was heading out the door when I stepped back in the main room.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

"I have an errand to run. Won't be more than an hour. "Marissa answered shortly.

(Marissa's POV)

Kono was just walking across her front porch when I pulled up. You could tell in her stance she was fighting her inner demons about her suspension.

"Hey hit any good waves today?" I asked stepping out of my car.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was in the neighborhood and figured I could do some cheering up on my lunch break. I went and picked up burgers from that really good burger joint in town." I replied holding up the greasy bag of food.

Kono smiled before motioning me into her house. Her house was small but it was homey with pictures of her family scattered across the walls.

"I know you are upset about what happened but I give it another week and you will be working with us again. They don't have anything on you." I replied sitting next to her at her kitchen table.

"IA rules on my case tomorrow." Kono said.

"I will go if you need me to." I replied.

"Thanks but I am okay." She answered with a smile.

"Have you told the boss, yet?" Kono asked nodding towards my stomach.

"I told Steve last night." I said.

"How did he take it?" she questioned.

"We celebrated the only way we know how." I replied as my face grew red.

"Well I think the two of you need to find another way or you might be pregnant again." Kono replied with a laugh.

"We want to tell the team but with you not there it wouldn't feel right. Plus we have a new addition." I said.

"New addition? Are you guys already getting me a replacement" Kono joked but I could tell some seriousness behind it.

"Sam Denning appointed her to the team." I stated.

"IA is going to try and nail me to the wall tomorrow all because they couldn't get Chin. They are trying to make me an example." Kono stated finishing the last piece of her burger.

"The whole team will fight them. Just go with your head held high. They don't have anything on you." I replied.

She nodded her head in agreement. We talked for a few more minutes before I headed back to the rest of the team.

(Steve's POV)

Lori sat in front of me the next morning at Wilanna coffee shop. We had our eyes on Julie and now all we had to do was wait for Matt Porter to show up.

"I expected someone who graduated top of his class Naval Academy to drink his coffee black." Lori said with a smirk as I added more sugar and cream to my cup.

"Did you pull my file?" I asked.

"I did last night probably around the same time you pulled mine." She deadpanned.

Checking in with Chin and Danny with no sign of Porter. Julie the woman was waiting for Matt made a dash out the back door when she noticed the two of us.

Julie gave us all the information she had on Matt Porter. Matt Porter wasn't kidnapping the girls he was helping them escape from cults.

Danny showed up with good news the blood found in the abductor's car wasn't Jen's but Matt Porter. Now leaving us with more unanswered questions.

With Jenna's new information we found out that Matt Porter was the one who brought the Hassley's Jen when she was baby. Danny, Chin, Lori and I were headed to the location Jenna found for us. The HPD officer was giving us the run-down of the cult leader Steven Carver.

The local towns' people shared their concerns for the people in Carver's cult. So we decided it would be the perfect time to sneak into his compound.

Carver's men opened fire once they saw us simply distracting us as Carver tried to take Jen to his plane. Taking out the tire to Carver's small plane he stopped. I quickly handcuffed him and checked on Jenn.

Back at HQ Jenna Kaye was packed and was getting ready to say her goodbyes. She was going to see if she could find anything on her missing fiancé's whereabouts and if he was still alive. After a tearful goodbye from Jenna the team went their separate ways. Chin charged out after receiving a phone call leaving us wondering what happened with Kono's case.

Marissa called us all into the conference room to watch the news about Kono's case. Captain Vincent Fryer was publicly announcing Kono's stripping of her badge.

Marissa made a quick dash into her office before heading towards the doors.

"Marissa this isn't going to help her." I said.

"She is going to need my support." Marissa replied shooting me a quick glance before taking off.

* * *

**_hey readers i am srry for such a long wait. I finally have season 2 on dvd so now i will try and update as much as possible. I hope you like the how i added in Lori. I have so much more i want to do with her character. I will warn you if you are a Lori fan your aren't going to like this storyline with her in it to much. Thank you to all my readers who Favorited me i really appreciate it and i love my comments and messages i received. And as always i don't use a beta so please excuse any errors. i have to say i was saddly disappointed with season 3's opening.  
_**

**_Please Read and Review :)  
_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Don't even look in his eyes**_

_** He'll tell you nothing but lies**_

_** And you wanna believe but you won't be deceived **_

_**If you listen to me and take my advice"  
**_

_**Cowboy Casanova- Carrie UnderWood**_

(Steve's Pov)

Joe and I sat in front of Kamekono's new shrimp truck. After nearly melting my taste buds with Kamekono's jambalaya I decided now would be the best time to find out what Joe discovered from the footage of my father meeting with Governor Jameson and Wo Fat.

"I know you just didn't call me here for lunch. So what's on your mind, son?" Joe stated.

"I need to know why my father was meeting with Wo Fat and Governor Jameson. I need to know what was being discussed on that video." I replied.

"I told you I have the DOD working on the video." Joe replied quickly.

"It's been four weeks." I retaliated.

"Well it's the DOD, son. Nothing happens overnight." Joe answered.

"Alright who is your guy in digital forensics?" I asked.

"That won't be necessary. Just give me some more time and I will have some answers" Joe replied.

My phone rang before I could give a response. Max called and said he had some information for me on a new case.

Danny was down in the morgue when I arrived staring at the hand that was found on the beach this morning. Max ran through his medical jargon when Danny decided to ask why this was one of our cases.

"Why is this hand being tag as a homicide? Danny asked clearly disgusted with the fact that Max was pulling the skin off of the severed hand.

"Blood had high levels of lead in it. Meaning this man was shot." Max replied.

Max ran the victims prints through the system giving us a name, Blake Spencer. The owner and landlord. He praised Blake Spencer on his salvage diver.

Danny and I checked out Blake's apartment seemed to be missing key elements that an apartment would have such as TV and couches. We discovered he was in debt getting ready for his next salvage dive but the two most key elements found was a journal full of codes and a tank of what looked like gold coins.

I called Lori and had her meet up with Blake's mother. While Danny and I headed to Bernic Pauahi Bishop museum. Danny and I were observing the large whale that hung from the ceiling when we heard a woman's voice say "excuse me. Five-0 right? You called about the coins"

We both turned around and introduced ourselves to the short brunette. Her hair was pulled away from her face and only about shoulder length.

Danny seemed dumb founded and a hard time remembering he was the one with the coins in his possession. Dr. Gabriella Asano laughed at his forgetfulness and shot him an encouraging smile before leading us to her office.

"The Princessas Del Mar was lost at sea after it was shot down by pirates. These coins are from that wreck." Dr. Asano stated showing us an atlas of where the boat was taken over.

"What you are saying is that someone may have discovered this ship?" I asked.

"Pirate ships and cannon balls and treasure. I thought this stuff only happened in movies" Danny stated with a goofy grin on his face.

"I can assure you the treasure is real and very valuable. The coins are worth thousands each." Dr. Asano replied.

After giving Dr. Asano a coin to further analyze headed towards HQ.

"It's just one coin. Why are you losing your mind?" Danny rambled.

"If you wanted to ask her out then ask her out." I replied.

"I never said anything about asking her out." Danny answered clearly defending his actions.

"You left the coin so you have a reason to go back and see her" I answered smugly.

"Uh that's not true I left her a coin because she might be able to help with our investigation." Danny replied.

"Really? You know what you should do ask her out for coffee." I replied.

We both continued to argue about whether or not Danny should ask Dr. Asano out on a date until we pulled up to park.

"What are we doing here?" Danny asked once I stepped out of the car.

"I have a quick stop" I replied heading towards a Catharine Rollins.

Cath had a smile on her face when I sat down next to her. I needed her help with the coordinates found at Blake's apartment and I knew she could get me the information I needed.

"What can I do for you, sailor?" she asked.

"I have a few favors to ask." I replied.

After discussing the information about the case I asked her to check on the status of the video sent in my Joe. Something in my gut told me he was withholding some information and I needed to find out what. She agreed to help out and we both are separate ways.

Chin and Marissa were looking over the photos of the rest of the victim's body.

"Perfect timing. Max sent over the vic's toxic screen results. He had high levels of helium in his lung tissue." Chin said.

"So we know that Blake was killed after diving." I stated.

Lori walked in a few minutes after Chin left to check on a lead.

"How did telling the mother go?" I asked.

"I didn't. She is suffering from Alzheimer's disease and still thinks that Blake is in 6th grade. How did the museum go?" Lori replied stepping in front of the smart table.

"Yeah Danny how did the museum go?" I asked with a smug smile.

"Enough okay. Turns out our victim discovered a major ship wreck." Danny replied.

Marissa shot Danny a smile knowing full well that Danny was interested in the woman from the museum.

"I got a lead. Found another local treasure hunter." Marissa stepped in.

"Alright, Lori why don't you go check it out." I replied. Lori shot me a questioning look before Marissa decided to jump in with her disapproval.

"I think I am capable of asking a suspect some questions on my own." Marissa stated. She stood tall with her hands on her hips clearly pissed off.

"We made a deal." I answered not wanting to fight in front of Danny and Lori.

"Wait what deal?" Danny asked confused.

"Nothing" Marissa and I said in unison.

"Lori and Maris check the other local bars and see if anyone else is a diver." I said.

Marissa rolled her eyes before beckoning Lori to follow her.

"What the hell was that about?" Danny asked once both women were out of eye shot.

"Nothing Danno. Come on we got a case to solve." I replied.

"Wait a minute. You can tell me that I should ask Dr. Asano out but I can't ask you a simple question?" Danny rambled.

"It's nothing alright." I replied exasperated.

(Marissa's POV)

Lori and I decided to play nice with the locals at the bar. Most of the men at the bar took advantage of the fact Lori and I were buying to beers for information.

The sandy browned hair man who sat at the bar was around the same age as our victim and was willing to give us some information.

"Can we buy you around?" I asked taking the empty bar stool next to the man.

"I saw you guys making your rounds. You guys cops?" he asked.

"Yeah I am Lori Weston, Five-0. This is my partner Marissa McGarrett" Lori introduced holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Jimmy Coller." He introduced to both of us.

"Do you by any chance know a Blake Spencer?" Lori asked.

"As well as the next guy. He mostly kept to himself. But I heard he was a real pro at diving." Jimmy responded.

"Ever heard of anyone finding the Princessa De La Mar?" I questioned.

"No but I do know someone who has sinked a lot of money into finding it." Jimmy offered.

Lori and I stood in the middle of HQ with Chin, Danny and Steve getting ready to watch a video of who could possibly be our next suspect in Blake's murder. Jesse Billings was the owner of the voyager marine.

"For the past 2 years Billings has been trying to pitch investors to go on the hunt for the Princessa. He has already sold over a million of shares." Lori stated after watching the advertisement.

"Which means that he would have a lot to lose if someone found the Princessa right before her did" chin cut in.

"But what reason would Jesse have to kill Blake?" I asked.

Steve shot me a look before hitting play on the video again. After a few more minutes we realized the Blake Spencer worked for Jesse Billings.

"He must have stolen the coins from Jesse." Lori stated.

"Interesting theory but Dr. Asano just called and said the coins are fake" Danny added.

While Danny and Steve went to question Jesse Billings, Chin, Lori and I stayed behind to gather any other information we could find. The boys came back with barely anything we could use to help find the vic's killer.

The next morning the team joined at the smart table with new information. Lori found the boat rental place that Blake had rented a boat from. While Steve and Lori went to go find out about the boat.

(Steve's POV)

Danny was walking through the glass doors with Lori in tow when I got the call about Blake's rental boat. It was found by the coast guards and it appeared to be anchored.

"Blake's dive site must be right around that area." Lori stated.

"Coast guard is setting up a dive team and I am going with them." I replied.

"That's deep waters. You are crazy to dive there by yourself." Chin stated.

"That's why I am taking a partner." I replied.

"Partner?" Danny questioned.

I called Joe to go on the dive with me. The boat ride to Blake's rental boat was quiet except Danny's mumbling about how much he hated the sea.

As Joe and I suited up Danny and Lori processed the scene.

"Any word from the DOD yet?" I asked Joe

"Nothing yet." He replied shortly.

"I just can't shake this feeling like you are hiding something from me." I answered.

"Try harder" Joe replied.

Joe and I found an old military car with skeleton inside.

Max was called as soon as the car and bones were brought out of the water. Once Max realized there was no way he could pull up the dental records of the skeleton. Joe mentioned taking the bones to Jpack that would have dental records of anyone who has been in the military.

Marissa had a less than amused expression on her face when we finally found the killer of Blake Spencer. The team suited up except Marissa and headed towards the docks. Jimmy Coller had killed Blake Spencer after he discovered the money that was hidden in the old military car. Jimmy opened fire as soon as he saw Lori and I. Lori kept him distracted long enough for me to come up behind him.

Jimmy Coller was more than willing to explain why he murdered Blake Spencer and another diver by the name of Remo. After talking to Coller Lori and I headed towards our offices when I noticed Marissa and Catherine talking in my office.

"Who is that?" Lori asked.

"Someone I used to work with." I replied.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" I asked once I stepped into office.

"Not much just playing catch up." Marissa said.

Cath nodded her head in agreement.

"Well I know you guys have stuff to talk about. Cath next time you are off base you should come over and have dinner." Marissa said before heading out the door.

"I would love that." Cath answered.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to tell you goodbye. I have orders and I head out tonight. I also wanted to get back to you about that thing you asked me about.

"Yeah" I answered.

"I talked to the DOD and they said they haven't gotten anything from a Joe White." She stated.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am so sorry. I should get going." Cath said.

I gave Cath a quick hug before she was on her way out.

(Marissa's POV)

After making dinner for the kids, Steve and Joe I went over to Kono's for a little while to talk. She seemed on edge every time I called and I was worried about the new company she was keeping. Frank Delano was not someone she should be involved with. He was an ex dirty cop.

I knocked on her door a few times before she answered.

"Hey what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I made some spaghetti and thought you could use a good home cooked meal." I replied stepping into her house.

"Thanks. I haven't been out much. But I know Chin talked to you." Kono replied.

"What's wrong? Why would Chin need to talk to me about anything?" I questioned.

"It's nothing to worry about Mariss." Koon rebutted.

"If you need my help just ask. The team is going to stand by you." I answered.

"I am fine. I am upset that I am out of a job but I will be fine. Plus how can I pass up the opportunity to surf all day." She replied back with a smile.

"What is going on with you and Delano?" I finally asked.

"That's none of your business." Kono replied flatly.

"Just be careful. And don't worry I haven't told anyone else." I answered.

"I don't mean to kick you out but I have somewhere I have to be." Kono said checking the time on her watch.

"That's fine. I am cooking tomorrow for the team. You should stop by. We all miss you." I replied.

"I will text you and let you know. Thanks again for the dinner." Kono said locking the door behind us.

The last I saw of Kono was he stepping into a black SUV.

(Steve's Pov)

After Marissa left Joe and I took the kids out back to play in the sand.

"So how far along is she?" Joe asked.

"What are you talking about?" I answered back.

"Marissa. How far along is she into her pregnancy?" Joe asked again.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked casting a glance his way.

"I saw you two in the kitchen. Not very subtle way of hiding it when you have your hands on her stomach." Joe replied.

"About 8 weeks." I answered.

"Your parents would be proud of you, son" Joe said watching as Ty and Lily made sand castles.

"You lied to me earlier. I talked to the DOD and they said they never received that video from you. You don't need to protect me." I said.

"Maybe you aren't the only one I am trying to protect." Joe said.

* * *

Sorry guys for taking so long. I didn't know what episode to write for and i was having problems writting this chapter. I know its not one of my better ones. Please read and Review.


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Why, why you gotta be so blind?**_  
_** Won't you open up your eyes?**_  
_** It's just a matter of time 'til you find**_  
_** He's no good, girl**_  
_** No good for you**_  
_** You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go...**_  
_** Better listen to me**_  
_** He's low, low, low..."**_

_**Carrie Underwood- Good Girl  
**_

(Steve's POV)

Lori was giving Danny, Marissa and I the run down on our new case while walking the halls of the woman's volleyball team locker rooms.

"Victim's name is Brian Scartelli. He is the head coach of the woman's volleyball team. Looks like our guy was coming out of the shower when he was attacked. The killer slit his throat. Cell phone and wallet are missing otherwise nothing else seems to be disturbed." Lori dished.

"So what robbery gone bad?" I asked.

"Nope more than that. He was beaten and someone meant to cause him a lot of harm" Lori replied.

"That is a serious beating this guy got here. He must have pissed somebody off." Danny jumped in leaning closer to the victim's body.

"Or someone wanted information out of this guy." I answered.

"HPD hasn't turned up any witnesses. The last people to see him alive were his players. Bunch of them came down and gave him a Gatorade bath." Chin stated walking into the crime scene.

"Everyone says that his team loved him. Same with his fans, the athletic department and even the media." Marissa cut in.

"He was living in guest house that is owned by a rich couple Karl and Trisha Joyner in Kahala." Chin said.

"The event was televised maybe one of the cameras caught something." Lori stated.

"You guys go through the footage. Danny and I will check out Kahala." I order.

In the car Danny kept rambling about the expensive homes that the rich owned.

"How much do you think that house cost?" Danny asked pointing out the window.

"Hell of a lot more than you and I earn" I replied taking a glance at the house in question.

"Hell of a lot more than a college volleyball coach earns. Yet this guy Scartelli is living it up. I guess some guys just get all the luck." Danny rambled.

"Yeah lucky, Danny this guy is dead. Yeah he is a lucky guy coz look at the house he is living in" I answered.

"That's my point. What are the perks of being a cop? Danny asked.

"What?" I questioned.

"Pay sucks, the hours suck and sometimes. Oh wait not sometimes all the time I get shot." Danny said dramatically as I nodded in agreement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You hardly ever get shot at."

"Is that a joke?" Danny asked casting me a glare

"When is the last time you got clipped?" I questioned.

"You are not a funny person .Are you trying to be funny. You're not. Here is my point alright living practically rent free in some rich guys guest house seems like a nice perk for keeping the world a safer place" Danny ranted trying to get his point across.

"You are homeless now. Why don't you try decorating I am sure I can get Marissa to help pick some place mats and curtains out for you" I replied pulling up to the Joiner house

"You scoff, but that homeless scenario wasn't far off. Did you know I am getting kicked out of my apartment?" Danny stated.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"They are knocking down my building and making them into luxury condos because that's what this island needs more condos." Danny answered.

Mr. Joyner was more than willing to help by letting us into Brian Scartelli's guest house. Danny and I searched the guest house and came across some provocative photos of one of Scartelli's players.

"Send these photos to Marissa and see if she can get a lock on who this girl is" I said placing the photos back on the desk.

"I do not think these were taken by someone who seems like a second father." Danny said snapping photos of the pictures found.

"Well maybe her father or boyfriend found out what was going on off the court between these two." I said checking the desk drawers.

"That's a good point because if I found pictures like this of Grace. I would go to their house and kill them." Danny stated.

"Yeah me too." I replied.

As Danny and I headed back towards HQ Marissa called with some information.

"Get a name?" Danny asked.

"Melanie Ayers. The team's star player and according the videos that Lori and I went through she is the only one who wasn't at the game last night." Marissa replied.

"Why was she injured?" I asked.

"No she was supposed to play." Lori jumped in.

"According to Melanie's phone records she was talking to him 6 or 7 times a day for the last couple of weeks. " Chin added.

"Did he have any other contact like that with any of his other players?" I asked.

"No. But I found that Scartelli was renting a cheap hotel room out in Aeia. He paid for an entire week." Lori stated.

"Doesn't make sense he has a luxury pad." I reasoned.

"Wait crappy hotel room would make sense if he had something to hide." Danny cut in.

"Alright, Lori and Chin check out the room. Marissa see what else you can find and check in with Max and see if he found anything else that might help. Danny and I will go talk to Melanie.

(Chin's POV)

The woman at the front desk was more than willing to share what information she had on Brian Scartelli.

"Ma'am have you seen this couple in the photo?" Lori asked showing the woman a picture of Melanie and Brian Scartelli.

"I have seen the man but that's not the woman he comes in with." She replied handing the picture back.

"Are you sure?" Lori asked.

"Positive. Nice lady." The woman replied.

"Did you get a name?" I asked.

"No but you could ask her yourself. She hasn't checked out, she is in room 104." The woman said.

"Thank you" Lori said before we headed towards the room.

The room was empty except for the woman's clothing.

"Well it looks like our mystery woman is coming back all her belongings are still here" I stated scanning the room.

"What I got a print let me send it to Charlie and see if he gets a hit" Lori exclaimed.

Waiting for Charlie's reply we listened to the messages that were left for woman in question left by Brian.

"Charlie got a hit. Print belongs to a Trisha Joyner." Lori said.

"That's Karl Joyner's wife." I said.

McGarrett answered immediately after the first ring_ "Chin"_ he answered.

"Scartelli rented a hotel room for a Trisha Joyner. I think she was leaving her husband." I said.

"_Well that's gotta hurt. You let the guy stay at the guest house he eats your food, drinks your beer and helps himself to your wife." Danny replied._

"Well according to the messages found on the answering machine Karl Joyner wasn't taking it so well." I answered.

"_You guys wait for Trish to come back to the room. Danny and I will check on Karl. Send whatever you can find back to Marissa." Steve ordered before cutting off. _

I lounged in a chair as Lori paced aimlessly around the small room.

"Trisha has to be back soon right." Lori asked looking through a pile of magazines.

"She left all her clothes and she didn't check out. She'll be back." I answered leaning back with my eyes clothes.

Lori went back to pacing causing me to open my eyes to see what she was doing.

"Sorry patience isn't my strong point." She laughed lightly.

"You're a lot like Steve you know that?" i asked.

"Am I?" she questioned.

"Humm" I replied.

"What his deal any ways? And what is up with his wife?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean he is kind of hard to get a read on. Except for the Daddy issues those are right out there front and center. And not like I am trying to shrink him or anything but I would like to get to know my boss a little better. But Marissa seems to be a whole different story. She is always running out the door to take care of personal business." She replied casting a nervous glance my way.

"You know what let's pretend I never said anything." She rambled.

"You got it" I replied quizzically.

We heard someone walking towards the door when we noticed and man holding a gun and opening the door. The guy took off in a sprint when Lori shot him in the waste.

"Hold your fire." I demanded.

"Why?" Lori asked giving me a quizzically look.

"Because the driver is my cousin." I stated.

(Marissa's POV)

Chin sat in one of the conference rooms waiting for Steve to join him. I could see the tension in both their stances once Steve stepped into the room.

"What happened?" I asked Lori watching through the glass windows.

"Chin's cousin was driving a getaway car." Lori replied.

I casted a quick glance at her before I joined the two men in the conference room.

"Marissa give us a minute." Steve demanded.

"Is it about Kono?" I asked.

Both set of eyes landed on me.

"What do you know?" Steve asked me.

"I have seen some guys come and pick her up a few times. But when I asked her what was going on she kindly told me to stay out of it." I replied taking a seat next to Chin.

"I didn't know it was this bad." Chin whispered.

"What do you know?" Steve answered angrily.

"What we all know. Kono lost her badge and she is in bad place. I have seen the same guys that Marissa is talking about too. She hacked into the HPD database using my password claiming she wanted to look at what they had on her." Chin replied.

"What's her connection to Joyner and his money laundering?" Steve asked.

"I have never seen her with the thugs she was hanging out with today. She has been hanging out with guys like Ray Mapes now." Chin answered.

"Who the hell is Ray Mapes?" Steve questioned raising his voice.

"Ray Mapes is an ex-cop. He lost his badge when he got caught shaking down drug dealers. I figured that she was feeling that's all she was good enough for. I know that feeling." Chin said solemnly.

"Why didn't either one of you come to me?" Steve demanded.

"I should have told you" Chin stated.

"Do you both realize by not knowing how deep she is we don't know if we can protect her?" Steve said taking a seat in front of us.

"I am sorry" Chin said.

"Did Kono see you?" Steve asked Chin.

"I don't think so." Chin replied.

Steve barged out of the conference room and told Danny and Lori to track Kono down. He was going to bring her in.

Danny got a hit on Kono's phone and the four of them were out the door before another word was said.

(Steve's POV)

Kono decided to speed up when she noticed the Camaro behind her. I quickly pulled my truck in front of her making her slam on the breaks.

"Get out of the car, Kono" I demanded pointing my gun towards her.

She didn't say a word and she climbed out of the car and put her hands behind her head. Danny quickly cuffed her as Lori checked on the passenger that was shot earlier.

Kono was offering no compliance when I demanded to know what she was doing. She stared straight ahead but kept her mouth completely shut. Chin came in and interrupted a few minutes later.

Chin switched with me but he was far less aggressive then I was at handling the situation.

"Whatever you are into I am here. We are family right? Nothing is ever going to change that. Listen you are not alone not today or any other day but you need to talk to us." Chin said sitting in front of Kono in the interrogation room.

"I can't" Kono whispered.

Captain Vincent Fryer stormed into the room

"What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"You are done here McGarrett." Fryer stated taking a step closer to Kono.

"Kono, get up" Fryer demanded.

"Hey what are you doing she is in custody." I stated.

"No she is mine." Fryer stated.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"She is working for me" Fryer said before stepping out of the room.

I followed him into the hall way leaving Chin to talk to Kono some more.

"You think you can just come in here and mess with my team?" I asked Capt. Fryer.

"Don't flatter yourself McGarrett it has nothing to do with you." Fryer said back.

"You're interfering in on a murder investigation." I stated.

"My investigation involves your murder investigation." Fryer answered.

Frank Delano was an ex-cop dirty that Fryer was trying to take down. He black mailed Kono into helping him take down Delano and his organization that Karl Joyner and Brian Scartelli were both involved in.

Fryer and I walked back into the interrogation room as Kono was giving Chin the run down on Delano's organization.

"Don't you realize that Fryer is using you for revenge" Chin yelled.

"I have a history with Delano" Fryer stated.

"You are putting Kono's life on the line so you can go after your ex-partner?" I asked.

"Without Kono I have nothing on him. Let's send her back in and we can get this scum bag off the streets" Fryer said.

"You don't have to do this Kono" I said casting a glance towards her as she stared at her ringing phone.

Kono answered the phone and quickly told Delano she was on her way to meet. After coming up with a plan Kono headed out and team got ready to make our move.

Marissa and Chin were working on the hacking into Kono's phone trying to activate the speakerphone component. Chin was successful and we got ready to make our move. Danny, Chin and I left with Lori in tow to set up out front of the bank that Delano had taken Kono and the missing woman Trisha Joyner.

Fryer and HPD set up road blockage outside the view of the bank. Everyone was on high alert waiting for Delano and his men to make his exit.

One of Delano's men was starting to get nosy when I took him down and moved him away out of sight. It was only a matter of seconds before Delano and his men came rushing out of the bank with Trisha Joyner held as hostage. Delano knew he was surrounded but he opened fire anyways. Fryer took him down immediately with a single shot to the shoulder.

Marissa showed up on scene a few minutes later to check on Kono. The rest of the team was helping HPD with the scene when I decided to talk to Fryer in private.

"Hey Fryer" I said. Once I got his attention I decked him in the jaw.

"No one messes with my team alright" I stated.

Spitting the blood out of his mouth before he spoke "Dully noted Commander."

I casted one last glance at Fryer before telling the team it was time to head home.

* * *

**_Hey Readers i am sorry for the wait. I finally found my muse to start writing again. I thank everyone who add me as a favorite/subscribed and i appreciate all the reviews i have been getting. Didn't really get to check for all errors and i don't use a beta so please excuse them :) I end school in a few weeks so i am hoping for more time to write over winter break. Thank you all so much. Read and please Review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5

_"She's not a saint, and she's not what you think She's an actress, whoa _

_She's better known for the things that she does On the mattress, whoa _

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys On the playground won't make you many friends _

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind _

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha"_

_Taylor Swift- Better Than Revenge  
_

_Unbetaed so please ignore my errors!  
_

* * *

(Danny's POV)

Marissa stormed through the glass doors with Steve hot on her heels. Steve was sporting his trade mark aneurysm face. Their bickering seemed to die off when Marissa brushed past Lori and into her office slamming the door heavily.

Lori, Chin and Kono gave me all questioning stares before I went to deal with Steve as Kono went to deal with Marissa.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" I asked an exasperated Steve.

"Don't even ask Danno." Steve answered angrily pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So how long do you think you will be in the dog house?" I asked.

"Damn it, Danny leave it alone." Steve bellowed.

"Alright, alright cool it. Grace wanted to make sure that the kids were coming to her birthday party this weekend." I replied.

"We will be there. Or Marissa and the kids will be." He answered.

I was about to ask another question when Steve's phone went off, he answered quickly thankful for the distraction from whatever had him and Marissa at each other's throats.

"Let's go there was a bombing at a local restaurant." Steve stated standing up and securing his gun at his hip.

Marissa and Kono were already at the smart table with Chin and Lori waiting for orders to be served.

"Marissa runs home base. The rest of us lets head out. Local bombing at a Wikkilia restaurant they aren't sure how many were their when it went off. Bomb squad already cleared the place and said it's safe for us to take a look. Alright guys lets head out." Steve said casting Marissa a quick glance.

Marissa gave a nod but didn't meet Steve's gaze before she got to work on the computer.

The rest of the team was following behind us at a steady pace the streets were even more crowded at this hour and you could hear the sirens of fire trucks and ambulances not to far off.

"I would really like to know what the hell is going on?" I stated.

"What are you talking about Danno?" Steve asked.

"The fact that I have never seen your wife so pissed off at anyone the whole year I have known her. And why do you insist that she run home base unless she's-. I cut off casting a glance at Steve.

"She is pregnant, Danny. And if I had my way she would be at home instead at HQ." Steve interrupted.

"Congratulations buddy. I don't think this island can handle another McGarrett but I guess if it has Marissa as a mother another one won't be so bad." I jabbed at him.

He laughed slightly before going silent again.

"Lori showed up during breakfast this morning with some intel on Wo Fat. All I know is one minute my wife is helping our daughter put on her shoes and the next I am being splashed in the face with water. "Steve said.

"What happened with Lori? Because woman become territorial when they are pregnant. One time Rachel accused me of flirting with our waitress and she went nuts. Took me over two hours and package of donuts to get her to realize I wasn't flirting with the woman." I retold.

"Nothing happened. Lori was showing me a map of possible locations that her friends got leads on. Lori is out the door and Marissa is storming around the house pissed off. Couldn't get more than a word in." Steve replies with of sigh of irritation.

"You see how I feel when you talk. You always have to have the last word." I reply.

"I am sorry but I do believe you're the one who is always trying to get the last word in." Steve replied.

"Whatever you say, babe. But I am not the one in the dog house." I say with a laugh as climbed out the car.

(Steve's Pov)

The remains from the explosion were littered across the whole block. Injured customers of the restaurant were being treated by paramedics and the bomb squad was doing another sweep of what was left of the bombing site.

Danny went with Chin and Lori to talk to Max about any possible bodies found at the scene. Kono was talking to some of the conscious victims.

"Lt. McGarrett I found a piece of the bomb. Looks like the trigger mechanism. Might want to have your guys take a look." One of the bomb squad men said handing be the evidence.

"Thanks. Did your team happen to find anything else?" I asked.

"There is a lot of debris in there. Put all at ease at catch the SOB who did this." He said before leaving.

Chin and Lori were already doing a walk-through of the small restaurant.

"Owner said there were about 30 people inside when the bomb went off. The owner and her crew of about 10 and the rest were customers. Owner's name is Kelia Hilya, said that there wasn't anything unusual about today." Lori stated.

"I bet she wasn't expecting this to happened" Chin added.

"Yeah and neither did anyone else. Did HPD have anything for us?" I asked.

"No got the call when we did. They are sending everything to Charlie to be processed." Chin stated.

"Good. We are going to need all the information on all the victims. Chin take Lori and starting talking to some more victims and see if they saw anything. Danny and I will go check in with Charlie and see if he processed anything." I told.

Charlie didn't have anything yet so Danny and I headed up to HQ to see if anyone else had anything. Marissa was watching the surveillance videos when we entered.

"Find anything interesting?" Danny asked Marissa.

"White male about 5'11 I would say mid to late 30s. Can't see his face but he leaves about 10 minutes before the place goes up. He is carrying a backpack with him when he leaves." Marissa states freeze framing the picture of our suspect.

"Could definitely hide a bomb in there. Run facial recognition and see if you can possibly get a hit that way. Can you get me a print out of the suspect." I ask.

"Here Danny. I am already a step ahead." Marissa says handing Danny the picture and completely ignoring me again.

"Marissa can we please talk?" I ask casting her a glance.

"Not now Steven. I want to go check out the crime scene myself and see if maybe you guys missed anything. CSU and the bomb Squad already cleared the area." Marissa said before collecting her phone and heading out the door.

"Ouch. Steven don't think I have ever heard that name come out of her mouth. Hate to say it buddy but you royally pissed her off." Danny said with a laugh.

"Very funny." I replied.

(Marissa's POV)

The crime scene seemed so surreal. The ambulances had already cleared out and all was left was the rubble left of the small café. Kono was still talking to a few HPD members who were still on scene.

"Boss finally let you out of the cage" Kono joked.

"More like I said I was going and didn't give him a chance to tell me to stay." I replied.

"Still not talking to him?" Kono asked.

"No I am not. But let's talk about it later. What did you find out?" I asked.

"I have been showing the picture around and no one seems to know the man in the photo either. A few say that they have seen him park his car out front of the café for the last week but other than that nothing." Kono stated.

"Could anyone give you what the car looks like or maybe a plate number?" I questioned.

"The owner of the bakery next door said that it was old black Chevy Tahoe. He could only give me a partial plate. I have Chin running it right now. "Kono answered.

"Good. I wanted to take a walk through see maybe we could find anything else." I reply.

Kono nodded her head before leading the way towards the rubble.

"What happened this morning?" Kono asked.

"That woman infuriates me and Steve is oblivious to her advances. Lori waltzes in with a shirt that is clearly too tight and is so low I was surprised her boobs didn't pop out of the top when she talked. I leave them in the kitchen to go get the kids ready and come back to find her practically in Steve's lap so called pointing out the new locations Wo Fat was spotted. " I state.

"Wow I mean I figured she had a crush on Steve but I didn't think she would be stupid enough to make a move on him when he is clearly married." Kono added with astonishment.

"Well obviously FBI Lori Weston isn't as smart as she was trained to be. She clearly ignores the fact i am in the room and still continues to put her hand on his arm. So to make my point I splash the cup of water that was sitting on both of them and get out of there." I reply.

"Maybe you should talk to the boss and tell him." Kono suggested.

"Yeah right he will just think I am being hormonal and imagining things. He is so damn oblivious sometimes it makes me wonder how he was able to become a SEAL." I ramble on.

"Come on Marissa, Steve is not going to let some new woman come in and break you two apart. Plus you are carrying his kid. I just think you need time to cool down. We need a girl's night me, you and Mila we can do a little shopping and go to dinner. I have to find Gracie a gift for Saturday." Kono replied

"Sounds good. Thank for listening to me." I say.

"What was left of the bomb was sent to Charlie. 30 people inside, 15 dead, 10 with serious injuries and the other 5 left with just bruising. The explosion happened about 9:20 this morning. The bakery owner next door said the only thing out of the ordinary was the Chevy Tahoe wasn't parked out from like it has been the last week." Kono ran through again.

"This guy must have been checking the place out. But why in this café? It doesn't make sense why not go for a bigger place with more people if you are trying to get attention." I throw out.

Chin called and said he found the name of the owner of the car.

"_Owner of the car is a Samantha Wilksen. Age 65 lives on the Waikiki. I got an address if you two want to check her out. 1560 Ridge Dr." Chin said. _

"_Kono and I will check it out and let you guys know if we find anything. Any more updates?" I ask._

"_Nothing yet. Still waiting on Charlie. But I will keep you guys posted." Chin replied before hanging up._

Kono parted ways until we reached Samantha Wilksen's house. An elder woman about 5'4 answered the door. Her grey hair was pulled away from her face and she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and old t-shirt it looked like. She seemed to be on edge when she answered.

"May I help you girls with something?" she asked.

"Sorry ma'am we just have some questions about your car." I answered.

"Please come in." she said motioning for us to follow her into her home.

"Would you girls like anything to drink? I usually don't have guests unless it's my some Jamie." Mrs. Wilksen asked.

"No thank you ma'am. We were just wanted to ask you a few questions about your car." Kono replied.

"Has something happened?" Mrs. Wilksen asked.

"We think that someone may have been using your car as a getaway car. There was an explosion that happened not too far from here. Mrs. Wilksen do you have any idea where your car maybe right now." I asked.

"My goodness is everyone alright." She asked.

"No ma'am 15 people were killed this morning and your car has been seen at the crime scene this morning." I replied.

"I let my Jamie borrow my car this week because his was in the shop. But Jamie would never do anything to hurt anyone." Mrs. Wilksen answered.

"Do you have any idea where your son might be? We just want to ask him a few questions?"  
Kono asked.

"He works for the construction company. That's all I can tell you. My son doesn't like to tell me much." She stated.

"Thank you for all your help ma'am we appreciate it." I say as Kono and I make it towards the front door.

"I found a few pictures of Jamie hanging on the wall. I took a picture and he fits the description of the guy the witnesses saw this morning." Kono said once we made it to our cars.

"Let's meet up at HQ and see if we can pull anything on Jamie." I stated before we both take off.

At HQ Lori was had the file on Jamie Wilksen up an on the smart table and was giving the team the run down.

"Jamie Lee Wilksen ex- military explosive expert was given honorable discharge after experiencing a brain injury on his last tour. He has taken odd jobs like the construction job which he was fired from 6 weeks ago." Lori ran through.

"But that doesn't explain why he would take out a café full of people." Danny stated.

"Either he has PTSD or he was targeting someone pacific." I said.

"Charlie got a hit on the bomb. A Walter Rains who happened to be at the café this morning. Rains was discharged from the military after stealing explosives." Chin added.

"Do Rains and Wilksen have anything to link them together?" Steve asked.

"They do Rains was on the same team as Wilksen." Lori answered.

"Alright, Danny and I will go talk to Rains and see if he knows anything. Marissa called up Wilksen's ex-boss and see if he can shine a light on why Wilksen would kill a bunch of innocent people. Kono go down and see if Charlie found anything else. Chin and Lori check Wilksen's apartment and see if you can find anything." Steve said before him and Danny took off.

(Steve's POV)

Chin called Danny and I and said that Wilksen was on his way to Walter Rains hotel room to take him out. Marissa had talked to the ex-boss and found out that Jamie Wilksen blamed Walter Rains for his injury and never forgave him. Now he was going to make sure that Walter suffered.

Danny and I were already on our way back to HQ when the calls came in. I slammed on the break and made a U-turn in the direction we just came from.

HPD was already outside the hotel giving orders to their men about our suspect.

Chin, Lori and Kono showed up seconds later geared up and ready.

"Jamie is highly unstable and he already says that he has a bomb ready to go off any minute. Make sure everyone keeps quiet and let's take him down." I said to the HPD officers and my team.

Jamie barricaded himself and Walter in the small hotel room on the second floor. HPD and the team were all set up and were ready to make our move. When suddenly the bomb went off and everything went black.

* * *

_**Hey readers sorry for making you all wait so long. I had a really hard time writing this chapter. But please enjoy** _:)


	6. Chapter 6

_**"This wasn't meant for you**_  
_** You know it's never too late**_  
_** Tomorrow still will come**_  
_** And this will be yesterday**_  
_** But right now you're caught in it**_  
_** A moment of regret**_  
_** Erase it from your mind, yeah"**_

_**Kris Allen-Turn the Pages **_

_**Unbetaed so please excuse my errors **_

(Steve's POV)

My body felt heavy and it was hard to see because of all the smoke. The ringing in my ears was slowly starting to die down. I pushed the rubble off me and started to call out to my team.

Danny was groaning in pain and rambling about the danger that always seems to follow me.

"You alright buddy?" I asked him.

"Fine." He grumbled grabbing his head.

I pulled him up by his arm and started heading towards the stairs. We found Chin, Kono and Lori heading the same direction. Chin had a slight limp and had some bruises while Kono had a gash on her forehead. Lori being the furthest away from the blast didn't look like she had much damage done to her.

The firemen stopped to see if we needed any help on the way down after declining their offer they headed up to asset the damage.

One of the officers of HPD was in the lobby directing his people around.

I turned to my team "Why don't you all get checked out and I will see if anyone has any information." I said.

Kono helped a limping Chin out the front doors with Danny and Lori following.

"Commander McGarrett you should go get checked out" the officer stated.

"I am fine. Was the ME called to process the bodies?" I asked.

"He should be on his way. But you may want to get outside. There is a frantic woman looking for her husband." He replied.

I nodded in thanks before heading out the front doors of the lobby. Chin and Danny were already taken to the hospital. Kono sat on the back of one of the ambulances with Marissa at her side. As soon as made eye contact with me Marissa she bolted in my direction it was only seconds before she had her arms wrapped around my neck hugging me close to her.

"I am so glad you're okay." She whispered holding back tears.

I winced in pain when she came in contact with the bruise I was sure that was on my chest. Marissa pulled away quickly. But I pulled her back in my embrace.

"Steve you are hurt." She stated trying to pull away.

"I fine. Just stay here." I told her holding her closer to me.

Lori walked up to us and Marissa casted a concern glance at the other woman but I could still see the anger hidden her stare.

"Did you get checked out?" I asked Lori.

"Just some cuts and bruises. Said I should be fine" she replied back.

"I am glad you are alright." Marissa said sincerely.

"Thanks" Lori said.

"Can you take over? I have to make sure he goes to the hospital because I can't trust him to do it on his own." Marissa asked Lori.

"I am on it." Lori replied before taking off.

"Marissa, I am fine. Just cut and bruises." I argued.

"Please I just want to hear from a medical professional." She replied.

"I will get checked out by a paramedic. I have a case to finish up." I answered.

"Take 30 minutes and get yourself checked out. I will check on the rest of the team. Just please do this it will put me at ease." Marissa argued putting a hand on her stomach.

"Alright but you are driving me." I said heading towards her car.

The car ride to the hospital was quite. Marissa's usual tan face looked pale and she looked like she was fighting off nausea.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked her.

"Yeah just too much stress on the baby and I am paying for it now." She replied before climbing out of the car.

"Hey, just calm down. Everyone is fine. I am fine. We need to find you some water." I said stepping in front of her before she walked through the doors of the ER.

An hour later after being checked out Marissa informed me that Chin had went home with his girlfriend Mila and that Kono headed home after being cleared.

Danny was signing his release forms when Marissa and I walked towards the exit.

Marissa hugged him before the three of us headed outside.

"You hear anything from Lori?" Danny asked from the back seat.

"She is waiting for Max to process the remains." Marissa replied.

"Let's be honest here we all know this guy didn't get out of that room." Danny stated.

"Or he could have made it look like he was in the room when it went up." I snarked back.

"How would he have gotten out of the room without running past you guys?" Marissa questioned.

"He couldn't have but we don't know for sure. I need to go back to HQ." I replied.

Marissa huffed at my response before heading towards headquarters.

Lori was at the smart table going over all the information from the case.

"Hey has Max called yet?" I asked.

"Nope. He said that he was backed up but I told him to move this case to priority. He said he should have some results for us in about 30 mins.

Marissa and Danny went in their offices to finish some paper work when the call from Max came through. He confirmed that he found the remains of both Jamie Wilksen and Walter Rains.

"I have to notify Wilksen's mother." Marissa said.

"I will go with you." I stated.

"No I will do this on my own. You should go home and shower. Kathy and the kids should be there by now." Marissa replied with the ice in her voice from earlier.

"I will notify Walter Rains family and then I am getting out of here. My Gracie turns 9 tomorrow and I have to make sure my gift beats Step-Stan's." Danny said before heading towards his office again.

(Marissa's POV)

My nausea was getting worse as I got closer to the Wilksen residence. I hated this part of the job, notifying the family members of the deceased. How do you tell someone that their son or daughter or husband or wife is never coming back?

I don't know how I would have reacted if anything happened to the team. Lori included as much as I couldn't stand her advances on my husband I wouldn't wish that on anyone.

I reluctantly climbed out of my car and headed to give the dreadful news to Mrs. Wilksen. She sobbed uncontrollably and clutched to me blaming herself for her son's death. Once she asked me to leave I headed home.

Ty had his math homework spread out across the table and taking bites of his chicken and vegetables in between problems. A freshly showered Steve was feeding a happy Lily who sat in her high chair. Kathy was already gone. I stood in the entrance of the kitchen and thought about how I could have been in the same position as Mrs. Wilksen. I could have lost my husband with him thinking that I was pissed off and I hated him.

With teary eyes I kissed my son's and daughter's head before planting a kiss on my husband's head before heading up stairs and washing this day off of me.

Gracie's birthday party was in full swing the next afternoon. Gracie's and Tyler's friends were flying across the backyard at Rachel's house running from the jumper to the pool. The adults were enjoying drinks and watching the kids. I sat with Mila and Kono and watched as Steve held our daughter close to his body in the pool as Danny played Marko Polo with the others.

Chin joined our group of girls handing Mila and Kono a fresh beer and handing me an iced tea.

"I heard congratulations are in order." Chin stated.

"Thank you sorry for not letting you know earlier. I just wanted to make it to the 12 week mark before we started to announce it." I replied casting a smile in his direction.

"Hey I understand. I just suspected something was going on when you were running home base all the time." Chin answered.

"Well its desk duty until this little one is born." I stated patting my stomach.

Everyone laughed at my comment. Soon it was time for cake and by then Lori had shown up. The kids gathered around the table. Danny stood by his daughter with a smile on his face. He casted us all a glance in appreciation for making him and his daughter feel welcomed and part of the ohana.

Steve gave Danny a nod while wrapping his arm around my waist pulling him closer to him and our daughter who was held securely in his arms and watched the birthday blow out her candles.

After all the sugar that was consumed Steve and I took the kids home to get cleaned up and ready for bed. The kids went down easily and I took that as my cue to climb in bed and relax. Steve walked into the room after showering and gave me a quick smile before climbing into bed with me. He pulled me close to him once he was settled and we listened to the crashing of the waves from the open window. Our moment of peace was ruined when Steve's phone rang.

He quickly got dressed and grabbed his gun and badge from the lock box in the closet.

He gently grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss.

"Be careful Sailor." I whispered when we pulled apart.

"Get some rest. And I love you" he said before taking off.

* * *

_**hey readers i am really sorry for not updating sooner and school is starting again and the updates will be less frequent. I thank all of you following and getting into my story. I hope you all enjoy and please review  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**"If I was blindfolded**_  
_** If my memory was erased**_  
_** If every sign pointed to another place**_  
_** I'd still find you**_  
_** I will still find you**_  
_** I'd still find you**_

_** If I was blindfolded" **_

_**Kris Allen- Blindfolded **_

_**currently unbetaed so please excuse my errors! **_

(Steve's POV)

Marissa and I were just getting finished with her 15 week checkup when my phone went off. Marissa gave me a nod to take the call as she finished up with the receptionist.

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

"Got a body to check out. Danny and Lori are already on their way." I replied.

"GO meet them there I can take a cab back to HQ" she answered.

"Babe, I can drop you off. Plus the doctor said you got to take it easy." I stated.

"I am not fragile Steven, and the doctor said that I can keep working as long as it is desk duty so don't think you are getting rid of me at work that easily." She fired back.

After dropping Marissa off at HQ I headed towards the crime scene. Danny and Lori were the first to greet me when I arrived along with Max who was ready to fill me in on what he thought the cause of death was.

"What do we have?" I asked.

"Victim is Bethany Morris. She was a reporter for the Pacific Register." Danny stated while squatting next to the female victim.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Seems like the victim was hiding before she was attacked. Broken neck is the cause of death that I can determine so far. It's sad." Max said after looking over Bethany's writs.

"No signs of forced entry and no fingerprints. The perp was clean and very quick" Danny went over.

Chin walked in the room with some information "I just got off the phone with Henry Dobson, Bethany's editor. She left him a voicemail just after midnight last night."

"Based on my findings that is around the time of TOD" Max stated.

"Did he say what the message was?" I asked.

"Yeah Bethany said she was being followed and she was going to send him an email. He never got it." Chin added.

"Okay we got a monitor, keyboard and cables but no computer tower." Lori stated.

"Killer could have taken it." I replied.

"I wonder what she was working on" Chin questioned.

Danny and I met up with Bethany's editor back at HQ. He gave us information on a case that Bethany was working on. She was exposing a company that was dumping their waste into the ocean. After showing us a threatening voicemail Danny and I headed to go find our suspect in question.

I let Danny and Chin take over the interrogation as I went to meet with Jenna.

"Glad to see you back on the island, Jenna. I got your email you said it was important." I started after taking a sip of my soda.

"I have a favor to ask you. It's really big." She said.

"Is this about your fiancé? I asked.

"Ever since I heard Josh might be alive in South East Asia I have been pounding the pavement back in D.C. After three months of analyzing classified Intel and trading favors. I found him. Josh is alive." She divulged.

"Are you kidding me? That's great new Jenna. Do you know where he is?" I stated noticing the happiness in her eyes and smile.

"North Korea. A small rebel group is holding him hostage near the border." She answered quickly.

"Have you taken this to the agency?" I asked.

"Yeah but they can't lift a finger. They have to ignore his existence because he was caught." Jenna replied.

"That's what happens when you are on an op and you get caught. What do they want?" I asked.

"250,000 in US currency. That's where I come in." she stated hesitantly.

"Are you seriously considering this?" I questioned.

"If I don't Josh is dead. Don't you understand I have no other option but to pay them" She replied.

"I need your help" was the last thing she muttered before falling quiet.

Back at HQ I was on the phone with a commanding officer to see if I could get Jenna a team to escort her to the drop off.

Marissa sat down on one of the chairs staring at me as Danny came in to ask for an update.

"Please keep in mind that this is North Korea we are talking about. You don't need to put on your cape and try and save the day." Danny stated after I told him no team could take Jenna to the pick-up sight.

"I am aware of that, thank you." I replied.

"Do I get a say in this?" Marissa asked getting up to her feet and folding her arms.

"Marissa, I have to help her." I answered knowing it was going to set my wife off. Instead of reply she gave a nod in my direction before taking off leaving me to talk with Danny.

"Do me a favor and tell me that you have done this before. Oh wait its classified you can't" Danny asked.

"Is that concern I am sensing?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yeah jerk I am concerned big deal" Danny fired back.

"Its North Korea what could go wrong?" I fired back sarcastically.

"Do me a favor and watch yourself huh" Danny added.

"I will be thinking about you the whole time." I replied walking past Lori with a quick greeting.

"I am going to tell your wife you said that." Danny shouted with humor.

(Danny's POV)

Marissa sat in her office after Steve left trying to focus on paper work. I popped in to check in on her. I knew this had to be difficult for her knowing he was risking his life.

"Hey how are you holding up?" I asked.

"I am fine." She replied shortly.

"How did the appointment go?" I asked.

"Good. Baby is healthy and is at the right stages of growing." She replied with a smile running a hand over the small baby bump.

"Look I know you are upset that he is leaving but he knows what he is doing. He sees Jenna as family and he wants to help her whatever way he can." I stated.

"I know. I have never seen him so happy until after he quit the Navy and started this job with you guys. But that selfish part of me wants him where I know he is safe. Not half way around the world risking his life." Marissa answered with tears glistening in her eyes.

"I know babe. But you know how difficult he can be when his mind is made up more than anyone. Help us finish our case and if your husband isn't back in 2 days I will personally go get him and drag his ass back just so you can kick it." I replied earning a snort of laughter from Marissa.

"Thank you, Danny." She replied placing a kiss on my cheek and heading towards the smart table.

I got a call from Chin and Kono and they found some information that could change everything.

(Steve' POV)

Jenna and I rode through the forest of South Korea heading towards the pick-up spot on the border.

"Listen to me Jenna. We don't give these guys any money until we can make a positive id on Josh." I stated.

Jenna only nodded her head in agreement. I could tell she was really nervous about what was about to happen.

The men were already waiting with a man with a bag over his head that I concluded might be Josh. I translated for Jenna as the men began shouting out orders.

I opened fire once I noticed them starting to advance and once I realized it wasn't Jenna's fiancé they had. But as I took cover behind a tree the firing stop and everything got to quiet.

I heard the foot steps behind me when I was met with a frantic Jenna with a gun pointed in my direction.

"I am sorry" she whispered before I was knocked out from behind.

My hands were tied around my back along with a rope tightly knotted around my neck. Wo fat was leading us further into the forest.

"How long has she been working for you?" I grunted.

Wo Fat didn't answer.

(Marissa's POV)

Chin and Kono were over the smart table as I frantically kept calling Steve's satellite phone.

"Any luck?" Danny asked.

"No I have called like 20 times and no answer." I replied.

"The area that they are in is all deep forest. May be he lost signal." Kono stated.

"I would like to know what's going on." I questioned. '

"Marissa, we think Jenna might have led Steve into a trap." Chin answered.

"What makes you say that?" I asked immediately on edge after learning this new information.

Jenna wasn't in D.C. she was hiding in cabin on a different island gathering information with our murder victim.

"She has been lying to us this whole time." Danny stated.

"The only way we are going to get answers if we find Bethany Moriss' killer." Kono replied.

"Lori, did you find anything off that information from Sholtzy gave us?" Chin asked the other woman.

"I got a rental for a Sung Pek. Ran his name he is staying at the Kailua Inn." Lori reported.

"Let's get geared up. Marissa keep trying him. Give me call if you hear anything." Danny stated before the team took off with our new lead.

The team came back a little while later with some information from the dead suspect. He had hacked Bethany's computer for files about a CIA mission that was classified.

Danny decided it was time to get Joe in on this. So he and I headed towards Joe's new hide out.

When Danny and I made it to Joe and his friend Danny was the first to speak.

"Would it kill you to stay in cell range?" Danny snarked.

"What are you two doing out here?" Joe questioned.

"We need information on a CIA mission called Switchback." Danny stated.

"What's going on sweetheart?" Joe asked casting a glance in my direction.

"We think Steve might have been led into a trap." I replied.

"Even if we have heard of it we can't disclose anything." Joe's friend stated.

"Why do you need our help when you can ask the analysis that was working with you guys for that information?" Joe asked.

"Because Jenna and Steve are in North Korea." Danny answered.

"What?" Joe asked.

"We think he might be in trouble." I said.

At HQ waiting for the governor's approval to go a make a rescue mission for my husband Danny frantically ran into the office with Jenna on the phone.

"_I am so sorry I screwed up." Jenna rambled._

"_Just tell me where Steve is?" Danny demanded._

"_It's WO Fat." She said before the line went dead. _

Joe came in with no luck of getting the Navy on board for a rescue mission. He found the link between Jenna and the victim Bethany Morris.

I felt dizzy and began to sway until Chin grabbed my arm and made me sit down.

"Marissa you need to take it easy." Chin stated handing me a bottle of water.

"He is right. Steve is coming back. You can bet my ass on that." Joe stated.

"Go home and rest and as soon as we have more information we will let you know. Your kids need you right now." Chin said.

I was about to protest but I knew there wasn't much I could do but sit and wait.

(Steve's POV)

I was being dragged down hall way in an underground bunker. I was chained from the ceiling as Wo Fat's henchmen beat me.

After a while Jenna was dragged into the same room I was and was chained a few feet away from me.

"Why?" I asked her.

"I had no choice." She choked out.

"We let you in. We treated you like family. I trusted you and when I came down here I didn't ask you one question." I replied.

"Wo Fat told me Josh was alive." She stated.

"You just took him for his word?" I deadpanned.

"He had his ring and pictures. I would have done anything to save him" Jenna cried.

"So you decided to trade him for me?" I asked.

She stayed quiet after the question.

Wo Fat came in and began to shock me demanding I tell him about Shelburne.

"I am telling you I don't know what the hell Shelburne is." I fired back.

"Your father spent a great deal of time investigating the meaning of Shelburne. I can't imagine he didn't share any of his findings with you." Wo Fat stated.

"You are wasting your time." I bit out as he shocked me again.

"What about Joe White. What did he tell you?" Wo Fat demanded.

"Joe White doesn't know anything about Shelburne." I bit out.

Wo Fat put down the Taser and began to beat me like his henchmen did.

"What's so important about Shelburne? Why do you care?" I grunted.

Wo Fat hit me a few more times before leaving me alone with Jenna again. Once he was out of ear shot she tossed a metal pin in my direction.

Before I could ask her anything else Wo Fat came back and shot her.

"I am going to kill you. You are a dead man." I yelled in his face.

"We are getting on a plane in an hour and you are taking me to Shelburne." Wo Fat demanded.

I used my feet to get the pin in my hand. Once I was freed I checked Jenna's body for a pulse before I took off for an exit.

I made it out of the bunker until I was ambushed by Wo Fat and his men again knocking me out cold.

When I came to I was in the back of a truck. A loud explosion went off before the trucks came to a stop. Gun fire was all I could hear until I saw Danny climb the back of the truck I was in.

"Where is Wo Fat?" I asked.

"Just shut up would you" was Danny's reply.

Danny and Chin carried me to the helicopter. After receiving hug from Lori we boarded and headed towards safe territory.

I cast a glance at Danny getting ready to thank him when he interrupted me "don't thank me until we get back to Oahu. But I expect a dinner after saving your ass."

"You can thank me by being the best man at my wedding." Chin added in.

* * *

_**I am sorry for the lack of updates but after watching last nights episode i got inspired to write another chapter. I hope every one likes it. Please read and review. :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Your subtleties_**  
**_ They strangle me"_**

**_All American Rejects- It Ends Tonight_**

**_I am unbetaed so please excuse my errors! _**

(Steve's POV)

Joe and I were walking towards Danny's hotel room to pick him up for the tux fitting for Chin's wedding.

"I am telling you son. I have run the name Shelburne through all of my contacts. NSA, Interpol, FBI, CIA, DOD and every other acronym you can think of and got nothing. Shelburne is a ghost. " Joe stated walking towards the entrance of the Hilton hotel.

"Well this ghost has got Wo Fat spooked. If we want to catch that son of a bitch we have to find Shelburne "I replied.

"Why is Danny staying in a hotel?" Joe asked once we got to the front of his room.

"Danny is like a girl when it comes to picking out a place" I answered.

Joe let out a small laugh as I began to knock on the door.

"No thank you" Danny yelled.

"Come on we are going to be late for the fitting. Chin's wedding this Saturday remember?" I replied.

"Hey were busy come back later thanks." Danny yelled through the door.

"I can't come back later, Daniel. I am the best man I have to make sure the groomsmen are in their monkey suits. Come let's go. Open the door." I fired back.

When Danny finally opened the door Lori stood next to him with their hands cuffed together.

They both headed back inside leaving Joe and I to follow them.

"It's not what it looks like" Lori blurted out.

"Okay" I replied back giving Danny a smug look.

Joe jumped in as the two continued to tear apart the couch by saying "If you want we can come back later."

"No it's fine. Look Lori came over to use the pool." Danny said turning to look at Joe and me.

"The spa actually." Lori states.

"Turns out the room comes with free spa treatments." Danny answered.

"All I want to know is why the two of you are hand cuffed?" I stated.

"Danny was trying to show me the Jersey slip." Lori replied.

"Jersey slip?" I asked.

"The hood rat cuff slip. All the kids back east are doing it." Danny fired back quickly.

After torturing Danny with a smug stare down Lori finally found the key and unclasped her hand leaving Danny with one handcuff on.

At the tux shop Chin, Kamekona and Tyler were waiting for us to get started.

As Danny was getting fitted for his tux I helped Ty find the right size for him since Chin and Mila had asked him to be the ring bear.

"Dad why do you call them monkey suits" Ty asked trying to button the white shirt I had handed him.

"It's what your uncle Danny calls them so the name kind of stuck." I replied back straightening out the shirt and helping him button the last few buttons.

"So Ty any girlfriends that I should know about?" Joe asked him.

"No grandpa Joe." He replied back with a smile.

"Good don't date because women are trouble" Danny stated walking back to the group.

"Says the man who currently has a girlfriend" I fired back.

"Hey I am just giving him a heads up." Danny defended.

"Don't listen to him. The only two women who I know are trouble are your mother and your aunt. But don't tell either of them I said that." I said.

Tyler let out a laugh as we continued to get fitted for the tuxes.

"So one question why are we wearing suits if this is a beach wedding? Why not boardies and slippers?" I asked Chin.

"Because that wouldn't go with the bridesmaids dresses. And neither does handcuffs Danny." Chin replied.

"Why don't you show them the Jersey slip." I stated sending a knowing smirk in Danny's direction.

As I took a phone call from the governor, Kamekona unlocked Danny's cuffs.

"Guys we gotta case. Ty hurry up and change buddy I have to drop you off at Kathy's." I said.

Ty ran to the fitting rooms to change and the rest of us quickly stripped out of our tuxes and changed back into regular clothes.

"I can take the little guy there." Kamekona offered.

Danny began to laugh at the thought of that situation.

"Alright. But straight to Kathy's. If my son is not there in 20 minutes you will have to deal with the wrath of my hormonal pregnant wife." I replied tying my shoe laces.

I lifted Ty into Kamekona's jeep and buckled his seatbelt. "Sorry buddy I know I said I was going to take you to breakfast just you and me after I was done here. But I have to go." I said.

"I know daddy." He replied back staring at me.

"After uncle Chin's wedding. I will take you on that hike you have been wanting to go on. Just me and you." I replied.

"Can Grandpa Joe come to?" he asked.

"Yeah but I have to go. Hey buddy I love you and I will see you later." I stated kissing his forehead and giving Kamekona final directions to take Ty to.

At the crime scene Kono was waiting for the team to show up to give us a run down.

"What do we got?" I asked.

"Some kids broke into the bunker and found a dead body." Kono ran through.

"What happened to skateboarding and stick ball" Danny added as we all headed towards the bunker.

Max was dressed in a spelunking outfit and was ready to head down the hole to look at the body.

The body was of a male shot in the chest. He had a wallet on him but it didn't belong to him. But our dead body soon became a live one as the man let out a strangled breath and opened his eyes.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve called and sent me photos of are new cases so I could run them through the database to find out our John Doe. Chin and Lori were the first to arrive back from the group as Kono went with the man to the hospital.

Steve and Danny entered a few minutes later waiting for the update.

"Find a name for our guy?" Steve asked.

"I ran his face through facial recognition and didn't get a hit. But I did get some information on the wallet that was found. Raff Tong had a mile long rap sheet." I replied.

"Any news on our vic?" Steve asked Chin and Lori.

"He is in a medically induced coma. Kono said the doctors won't be able to give us more information until he is awake and stable." Lori stated.

"But I did run the ballistics on the gun you found and it matches the slug pulled from the victim." Chin added.

"Chin and I will go check out Raff Tong. Marissa see if you can pull up anything else. Lori check and see if Kono needs anything. See you guys in a bit." Steve said and he and Chin walked towards the doors.

(Steve's POV)

Chin and I had just made it to the parking lot when a black SUV pulled in front of us and group of men stepped out.

"Steve McGarrett" The unknown leader of the group said.

"Present" I replied taking in the man in the expensive suit.

"My name is Adam Noshimuri. You may remember my father Hiro Noshimuri. He was kidnapped by gun point by Joe White. A friend of your late father's I believe." Adam run through.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to arrange a sit down with Mr. White. I want to know where my father is." Adam answered.

"I'll ask" I retorted.

"I am just a son looking for his father. You of all people should understand that. But I can't promise I will be patient. If we find Joe White before you do we may not be so polite." Adam said before he departed.

"What did Joe do with Hiro?" Chin asked.

"He said he interrogated him then let him go." I replied.

"Do you believe him?" Chin asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"You go. Danny and I will check out Raff Tong." Chin said.

When Joe answered his door he held a hand gun pointing directly at me.

"Who are you expecting Joe?" I asked walking inside his apartment.

"Can't be too careful" he replied holstering his gun.

"You know Adam Noshimuri is looking for his father." I said after glancing around his apartment.

"Hiro was alive when I left him." He stated sitting his gun down next to a packed duffle bag.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Who knows maybe Wo Fat found him." Joe replied sounding not interested in the conversation.

"You don't get it. Hiro is head of the Yakuza and the last time anyone saw him he had your gun pointed in his face. Now you got his son looking for him." I fired back.

"I will keep that in mind." Joe said.

"Do you know who Shelburne is?" I asked getting frustrated with his lack of answers.

"Ask me another question." He replied.

"I want to know what the hell is happening here." I bit out.

"I promised when your dad sent you to me that I would protect you. And that's what I am doing. You don't need to get involved in this Shelburne business. You have a family know." Joe answered.

"And you think by lying to me that you are protecting me. I need to know what the hell is going on." I yelled.

After pocketing Joe's passport I left him to investigate.

Danny and Chin were back with information from Raff Tong. Raff had pawned the gun dropping him from our list of suspects.

The team was waiting by the smart table to shell out the new information that was learned while I was gone.

"Victim is Dennis Archer. 38 years old. He illegal bought the gun 2 days ago." Marissa started.

"Talked to his wife and she said that she didn't even know he was in Hawaii." Kono added.

"What about their marriage?" Danny asked.

"Wife said it was a good marriage." Kono answered.

"He has no record. Not even a traffic ticket." Marissa said putting up his file on the big screen.

"I ran his financials and he emptied his whole savings account. Rented a car and a room at the sand dollar hotel." Kono stated showing us the information she gathered on her tablet.

After checking the victim's room we found a picture of a woman that we suspected was his mistress.

Captain Fryer made an appearance and began to argue about this was his case. After finding the link between Fryer's case and ours we agreed to work together on the case.

Fryer and I went to check on the dead girl of his case. Her name was Bridgett and she was also another victim.

The case was becoming twist after twist. Bridget had known the victim's son who was murdered. The Victim's wife Sharron ran through the story of how her son had lost his life.

Bridget had lied to the Dennis about his son being on the island to collect the reward for information involving his murder. Lori had brought to my attention that Bridget and her boss had lured the family in on false hope to collect the money.

After Kono took down our suspect Chin and Fryer interrogated him. He copped to killing Bridget. He easily gave up the name of Sean's real killer and how he knew that the man had killed the young man.

We finally gave the some peace to the grieving family of Sean Archer. Dennis and his wife were finally able to learn what really happened to their son.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve and Ty had already left for the rehearsal as I was left chasing a 1 year old Lily around the house trying to put on her pink flowered dress and matching shoes. After finally getting her dressed and I included Lily and I headed to the ceremony.

The groomsmen and Chin stood at the alter talking among themselves when I arrived. Guest were slowly starting to trickle in. Lily ran straight for Steve when she saw him.

"Hey their princess." Steve said with a smile as he pulled her into his arms and kissed our daughter's face. Lily nuzzled her face into her father's neck in response.

"Sorry she has been asking for you all morning." I said stepping closer to admire how my husband looked in his tux.

"You look beautiful" he said pulling me closer to him.

"Don't look too bad yourself sailor." I replied sending him a wink.

"Hey don't rile him up." Danny said giving Marissa a quick hug.

"Alright guys this is Chin's wedding." I replied with a laugh.

As the music began I took a sleepy Lily from her father and took my seat waiting to see my son walk down the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful and I don't think there is a better match for Chin out there than Mila. During the reception Steve made is best man speech bring everyone woman to their knees on how sweet it was. As the night continued on Steve pulled me on the dance floor.

His body was closely pressed into mine and I couldn't help but stare into his eyes as we slow danced together.

"Remember our wedding?" he whispered in my ear.

"How could I not." I replied sending him a smile.

His smile said everything until he quickly faded away. I followed his eye sight and saw Joe holding our daughter.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"He is lying to me. He knows something." He answered his eyes never leaving Joe.

"Go talk to him, baby." I said leaning in and kissing him.

He pulled away and kissed my cheek before handing me off to Danny.

(Steve's POV)

After leaving Marissa with Danny I watched as Ty danced with Mila's niece and Lily being held by Kono before joining Joe on the beach away from the party.

"I know you took my passport" Joe stated.

"What are you doing in Japan?" I asked pulling his passport out of my pocket.

"I am not going to stop asking until you tell me what's going on." I stated.

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Was his last reply before leaving.

* * *

_**Hey readers i am sorry for taking so long to update. School is finally out for summer and i will hopefully have time to write more over my break. Thank you for everyone who has been so patient and waiting. Goal is to finish season 2 and hopefully start season 3 soon! Please read and review :) **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_"I watched his wildest dreams come true_**

** _And not one of them involving you"_**

**Misery Business- Paramore **

**I am unbetaed so please excuse my errors! **

(Steve's POV)

Joe was arrested for the disappearance of Hiro Noshimuri . When I arrived at HPD Adam was arguing with one of the detectives about Joe's involvement.

"Hey why are you protecting him?" Adam asked as I walked passed him.

"I am just here to see a friend" I answered stopping to look the younger man in the eyes.

"Well your friend killed my father" he fired back.

"Do you have any proof of that?" I asked.

"Look we both know what happened. You just don't want to believe it." Adam's last words were before I went to see Joe.

Joe was sitting in an integration room when I stepped in to talk to him.

"You gotta come clean with these guys. You have to tell them everything" I explained to him

"What is it that you want me to tell them?" he asked.

"Why you went to see Noshimuri. Why you were the last person to see him before he disappeared." I replied.

"You're interfering with something you don't understand" Joe stated.

"Why don't you explain it to me Joe? Explain to me what the hell is going on" I yelled back.

"You gotta wake up the walls are closing in on you. HPD wants answers, Yakuza wants blood. Shelburne is he worth this. Is he worth dying for Joe." I said in a calmer tone.

"People already died son. I am trying to make it stop" Joe yelled before getting up and heading out the door.

Later on after trying to call Joe with no answer I hung up figuring something was wrong. I finished the case I went to check his apartment and found his keys in the door and his phone on the floor. I immediately left knowing exactly where Joe would be.

Adam Noshimuri had Joe tied to a chair and one of his men were punching him when I entered. After threating Adam's life he let Joe go.

The car ride was silent until Joe decided to speak up.

"You do realize you just started a war with the Yakuza." Joe stated with a slight cough.

"No Joe you did that because they think you killed Noshimuri." I fired back.

"I didn't kill him. I helped him fake his death." Joe replied causing me to stop the car.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that" Joe stated.

"I was tortured. I was tortured over Shelburne. Jenna Kaye paid with her life. I want answers and I want answers now." I demanded.

Joe didn't say anything before climbing out of the truck and walking away.

(Marissa's POV)

Steve has been upset for the past few days but he tries to hide behind the mask he puts up but I can see right through it. I know Joe is behind it because he hasn't been over for dinner in nearly a week.

Tonight the governor is throwing a fundraiser and Steve and I are going leaving the kids with Kathy for the evening.

I huff in frustration trying to adjust the navy blue dress over my five month baby bump with no such luck. Everything I wear these days seems unflattering or too tight. I don't hear him come up the stairs but I can feel his gaze on me as I tug on the dress one last time.

"Babe we have to go. We are already going to be late." Steve says stepping closer to me and settling his hands on my growing stomach.

"I am sorry it's just everything just feels so tight." I replied looking up into his eyes.

"You're beautiful so stop worrying and lets go." He replies giving me a lingering kiss.

The fundraiser was in full swing when we arrived.

Kono was dressed in a very pretty white and beaded gown talking with Chin when found our seats.

"Hey you guys look great" Kono said as we sat down.

"You too and Chin of course." I replied back.

Lori and Danny joined our group a little while later. As food was being served and jokes were being told governor Denning stepped to our table and asked for Steve and Lori to come with him.

(Steve's POV)

Lori and I followed Denning to find a woman in a laundry cart. The Hotel manager was there to give us information on when the woman was found and how many other parties she could have came from.

"Okay we need to shut this whole place down no one leaves or comes in. Take statements and their information from everyone." I said loosening my tie.

"No we aren't causing a scene like that today." Denning jumped in.

"I am afraid we don't have a choice. This entire hotel is now a crime scene." I said turning to look the man in the eye.

"Thank you Commander I am well aware of that. But I don't want this case in the headlines. I want this quiet till you have all the facts." Denning replied before leaving.

Lori and I waited for the rest of the team to join us. Marissa looked uncomfortable standing while waiting for Max to show up to give us.

Danny pulled an old crate for Marissa to sit on. As she took a seat she gave Danny a smile before turning her gaze to Max as he stepped in.

"Nice suit Max." Kono complemented.

"Thank you." Max said shooting her a smile.

"Give us the run down buddy." I said trying to get this case moving.

"She suffered blunt force trauma to the back of the head with something square." Max analyzed.

"Was that the COD?" I asked.

"Not sure. She does have some light bruising around her neck. I won't be able to give you more until I get her back to the morgue.

"Alright Marissa take a look at the video cameras and see if you can find anything. Chin is already sending a camera down the laundry chute to see if he can pin point the floor she came from." I ordered as the girls left me, Danny and Lori behind.

Marissa called a ten minutes later with some footage of our victim and possibly the last person to see her alive.

Danny and I headed upstairs with our new lead finding blood in two different rooms. Dennis Mack stood on the edge of the hotel when I entered the door to the roof.

"Get back" Dennis yelled as I stepped closer.

"I just want to talk to you." I replied putting my gun away. The man looked ready to jump.

"I am done talking. She is gone." He cried.

Danny had just ran up when Dennis Mack and I went over the edge and into the balcony below.

"I leave you alone two seconds." Danny says with a sigh of relief as he found our suspect and I to be fine.

Dennis Mack had little information on the dead girl from the laundry chute. Chin had found the room where the woman was killed. The 12th floor where the room was missing sheets and smelled like bleach.

The next morning I sent Lori and Kono to the dress store where the victims outfit came from. When they got back we finally had a name for our victim. Victoria Chase who was part of the fundraiser we attended.

At HQ Marissa had some information for us on a new suspect Roger Ferman. Ferman had Danny and I chase him before we took him down and brought him in for questioning.

Roger Ferman praised Victoria for being a great woman. He said he agreed to kick someone's ass for her but when he showed up to the room he found nothing.

Victoria's sister Amanda gave Kono and I the story about how her child was conceived and why her sister was going after the man we couldn't find. Dimtri Vinokov was a hard man to find.

At the Russian Embassy the Dimtri was hiding but Danny and I couldn't get to him.

Using Chin as a ploy to get to smoke Dimtri out caused him to get caught but giving us the window of opportunity to catch Dimtri.

Dimtri took off as soon as we stopped the car he was in. I chased him into a busy street. A car slammed into both of us and my world went black.

(Marissa's POV)

I ran as fast as I could into the ER. Danny had called and said there was an accident and Steve had been injured.

Lori looked distraught while talking to Governor Denning. I walked right pasted them demanding the nurses for information on my husband.

We heard the alarm as the intercom yelled a CODE Blue. Before I could follow the nurses Governor Denning pulled me away.

"Let me go." I yelled not caring he was of hiring rank than I was.

"Mrs. McGarrett you have to let them do their job." He stated looking around for my other team mates.

"This is all your fault." I yelled at him and Lori.

I sat down on one of the chairs glaring at both of them and trying to sooth the furious kicks of my unborn baby.

A few hours late I was allowed to see Steve. He had a few large gashes on his head but he was awake and sitting up in the bed.

I didn't say a word as I ran and hugged him.

Governor Denning came in and demanded to speak to my husband alone.

(Steve's POV)

"I take full responsibility for my team's actions today." I said after my wife left the room.

"After the international incident you pulled today you better explain what the hell is going on." Denning Demanded.

After running through the whole case from the beginning. Denning left leaving me the opportunity to finish the case.

Amanda the victim's sister came to the hospital and identified Dimitri as the man who raped her closing our case.

A few days later the team gathered around the smart table for Marissa and I to announce what we were having this time around.

"Alright place your final bets." Danny joked.

"Just watch it Danno." I replied.

"Come one you gotta tell us." Kono said.

"I need to know if there is gonna be another McGarrett football player to shatter my records" Chin added in.

Marissa laughed placing her hand on her stomach. I placed mine on top of hers and felt the baby kick.

"We are having another boy" I said.

"Congratulations guys." Kono said giving each of us a hug.

"So another boy huh. I guess god is trying to punish me because have two McGarrett men wasn't enough" Danny exaggerated.

"Oh Danny just imagine what I have to put up with" Marissa said sending a cheeky smile in my direction.

"Congrats bro. Now I have another McGarrett to kick my records ass again." Chin said.

"Alright alright. Stop talking crap before I fire you all." I demanded in a light tone.

Marissa's gaze moved away from the group and towards the blonde woman coming into the office.

Lori gave the team an uncomfortable glance before asking to talk to me in private.

"What can I do for you" I asked sitting on the edge of my desk.

"I heard the good news congrats. I am here to give you my letter of resignation" she replied handing me a white envelope.

"Wait. Why?" I asked.

"Denning asked me which side I was on Five-0 or Hawaii. I said both. He said wrong answer." She answered.

"You can have this back. I don't accept this. I will talk to the governor." I said stepping towards her.

"There is nothing you can do. I was supposed to be the eyes and ears and I let a lot of things slide that I shouldn't have." She fumbled.

"I let my feelings for you ... and the team get in the way." She admitted.

"What are we doing right now? Is this goodbye?" I asked.

"Yes this goodbye." She said giving me a smile. I gave her a hug before she left saying bye to everyone else and leaving Five-0 for good.

Marissa and I settled for a family dinner for Valentine's Day. I watched as Marissa fed Lily and Ty make faces at his sister causing her to laugh mid chew.

Marissa gave turned and gave me smile.

The next morning Marissa and the kids dropped me off at the Navy base so I could leave for my reserve training for a week.

"Hey bud. Help your mom out with your sister while I am gone." I said.

"I will dad." Ty said as I leaned in the back window to kiss his forehead.

Lily was passed out when I kissed her cheek.

"I will only be gone a week. You can call if anything happens." I told Marissa hanging on the drive side window.

"I think we can survive without you for a week." She replied.

"Take it easy and don't boss the team around too much while I am gone." I shot back causing her to give me a smile.

"Danny is in charge not me. You know by giving him that spot he isn't going to want to give it back." She fired back.

"Well his grumpy ass better be ready to give it up." I replied leaning in and kissing my wife.

"I'll be back." I whispered.

"Better be." Marissa replied kissing me on last time.

* * *

**_Hey readers. I hope i didn't confuse anyone by adding in a few scenes from a different episode. Please read and review. I hope everyone liked the fact i chose another boy for the two of them. _**

**_:) _**


	10. Chapter 10

**_"Well hey girl, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this? _**  
**_ With lipstick on the edge of your cocktail glass, you took a sip and it was gone so fast. _**  
**_ It looks to me like you might need another one, a double one, yeah me too. _**  
**_ You're too pretty to look so blue, I hope you don't mind me asking you girl.."_**

**_What Are You Drinkin About- Florida Georgia Line _**

**_I am unbetaed so please excuse my errors! _**

(Marissa's POV)

Steve's one week of training turned out to be three weeks. At work things seems so much different without him there to boss everyone around. Danny took his position well of being the boss and even acts like the caveman I call my husband when it comes to going out in the field. Today was Saturday and the team had off. Danny was picking up Grace to bring her over to swim and Chin and his wife Mila were coming over along with Kono.

Waiting for Steve to get back from training I have had this feeling like I am being watched. I am also starting to notice little things going missing around the house. I am sure they are just misplaced but I have this feeling that I may not be wrong.

Danny and Grace arrived after giving me a hug Grace left to join Ty playing in the living.

"Everything alright?" Danny asked with his Jersey drawl

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"You look like you have seen a ghost" Danny replied.

"I am fine. I just want Steve back home. The kids miss him and so do I." I replied taking a peek on the three children in the living room.

"You are just like your husband. Can't let anyone help you and you always have to be right. I can see something is bothering you. You can either tell me now or I can tell your husband something is wrong." Danny answered.

"Are you trying to black mail me detective?" I asked.

"It's not black mail its simply notifying your husband there seems to be something going on." Danny shot back.

"Alright fine but I don't want you to tell Steve. I think it's just my hormones messing with my head. I feel like I am being watched." I replied.

"Marissa you have to tell Steve. It could be Wo Fat." Danny answered pulling a beer from the fridge and standing across from me.

"I don't think it is. I just think it's my mind playing games with me. I noticed stuff- never mind." I said.

"You noticed stuff what?" Danny asked.

"Missing. My wedding album is not in its usual spot but maybe Steve put it away somewhere else. I just feel like I am losing my mind and Steve being gone for the last three weeks isn't putting me at ease." I replied.

"You have to talk to Steve, Marissa. This could be serious." Danny said.

"I just don't want him to worry. He has enough on his plate right now with Joe and the new baby." I said.

"Listen I don't like keeping things from my partner but if you don't notice anything else I will keep my mouth shut. But if you do I want you to tell him right away. He wants to keep you and your kids safe." Danny replied resting his hand on my shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

I nodded my head in approval. Before another conversation could be started we heard Ty and Lilly scream dad as the front door opened.

Danny and I walked into the living room to find Steve in his reserves uniform holding Lily and smothering her face in kisses as she giggled in delight. Ty and Grace had their arms wrapped around his waist.

"Did you guys miss me?" Steve asked the kids.

A chorus of yeahs left their mouths as he smiled down affectionately at his kids and niece.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. Glad you are back buddy." Danny stated moving in to give him a bro hug.

"Nice to know you come over and drink my beer." Steve replied with a smirk knowing it would cause an argument for his partner.

"Marissa didn't tell you. We are kicking you out and I am moving in." Danny joked.

"Sorry buddy but you have to find your own wife." Steve replied setting Lily down on the floor and moving in front of me.

"I do believe I am owed a kiss sailor." I breathed out as his face inched closer to mine.

He smirked before leaning down and capturing my lips with his and kissed me soundly.

Danny cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable with how Steve was kissing me in front of the kids.

Dinner was a blast Mila shared stories about Chin when they were dating and Kono shared stories about growing up with Chin. The night was complete without Steve and Danny necking every chance they got about everything.

After everyone left Steve went to tuck the kids in bed leaving me to start cleaning up.

(Steve's POV)

Ty was tucked into my right side as Lily was tucked in my left as we lay on Ty's bed to read. It didn't take long before both kids were out cold I had barely made it through the first three pages of Bud, Not Buddy.

Marissa told me Ty had started the book but wanted to read it with me. I gently slide out of the bed and put Lily in her crib and kissed her little rosy cheeks before going to tuck Ty in. Ty was sprawled in his bed when I came back. Turning on his night light and kissing his forehead I headed down stairs.

Marissa had the radio in the kitchen playing softly when I came down. Her hair was piled up in a messy bun and she was singing along to the song that was playing as she washed the dishes. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her growing belly felling the small kicks are son was making.

"Does he move a lot?" I whispered in her ear.

"He has been keeping me up the last couple of nights." She sighed.

"Everything alright while I was gone?" I asked.

"It was fine we just really missed you." She replied shutting off the water and turning around to face me.

"I missed you too." I whispered capturing her lips with mine.

It wasn't long before I had Marissa upstairs and in our bed. I took my time making love to my wife. After a few rounds of love making Marissa and I laid in bed until we both passed out.

In the middle of the night I was woken up by Ty. Lily was crying in her room causing Marissa to stir.

"Hey what is it?" Marissa asked when she realized Ty was standing in front of our bed.

"Daddy I think someone was in the house" he whispered.

"Steve" Marissa exclaimed quickly jumping out of bed.

"Take the kids into Lily's room and don't come out until I tell you." I whispered.

Marissa quickly escorted Ty to Lilly's room. I quickly got my gun out of the lock box and made my down the hall. After checking Tyler's room I went downstairs. Everything was in the exact same order it was in before Marissa and I went upstairs. After checking the locks and the security system one last time I headed up stairs.

I knocked on Lily's door to let Marissa know everything was alright.

Tyler and Lily both sat in their mother's arms when I walked in.

"Everything is fine. Nothing was opened when I checked. Maybe you just had a bad dream buddy" I said.

"You checked all the doors and the security alarm?" Marissa asked gently moving the kids to stand up.

"I checked everything babe. Everything is fine." I repeated.

"I sorry daddy. I thought I heard someone walking around." Ty mumbled his bottom lip trembling like he was in trouble.

"Hey it's alright buddy. You probably had a bad dream and thought it was real." I told him as I brought him into my arms.

"You and your sister can sleep with us baby." Marissa said picking lily up and heading towards our room.

The next morning the governor called and said he had a case for me and the team. Marissa was staying at home with the kids along with Grace.

As we drove to the crime scene I couldn't help but yawn a few times.

"Did get any sleep?" Danny asked.

"Ty woke up from having a really bad dream and thought he heard someone walking around the house. It freaked Marissa out so we had both kids in our bed last night." I stated.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone has broken into your house with you in it." Danny replied.

"Yeah well there was no break in. Everything was shut and the alarm was on." I shot back.

"Hey no need to get cranky with me I was just simply stating a fact." Danny rambled.

"Yeah well Ty's nightmare had Marissa on edge all night. She would sprint out of bed any time she would hear a creek." I stated.

"Did you notice anything weird at all?" Danny asked.

"No like I said everything was fine. My first thoughts were it was Wo Fat's men." I said.

"Hey I have your back and so does Chin and Kono." Danny answered.

"Thanks man" I said before I parked the Camaro in front of the crime scene.

"Hey kono what do we got?" I asked.

"Woman about 25 years old shot in the chest three times." Kono ran through leading us towards the body.

The victim was lying on the ground behind the night club. She was pretty with light blonde hair.

"Hey Chin what do you have?" I asked after glancing once more at the victim.

"Victim is Skye Willards 25 years old. Her friends said they were clubbing when Skye met a guy and took off with him. The club owner came out here to dump some trash this morning and found her." Chin stated.

"She is young and obviously beautiful. Did the girls give you description on the guy she left with?" Danny asked.

"Said he was in his thirties and dark hair and was tall. Did really give too much information. All I got was that he was hot." Chin chuckled.

"Hey almost sounds like you Brah." Chin joked.

I laughed. I was about to say a comeback when a frantic yelling turned our attention to a man in his 60's asking HPD where his daughter was.

"Sir may I help you" I asked watching as the HPD officers struggled to keep the man out of the barrier.

"I am looking for my daughter. She didn't come home last night. I am Timothy Willards." He said as he stopped struggling against the officers.

"I am Commander McGarrett of Five-0" i said sticking my hand out to the older man.

"I just want to find my daughter. She didn't come home last night." Tim said shaking my hand.

"Sir, it might be better if we went down to HPD and talked." I replied.

"That's her behind that crime tape isn't it? That's my little girl." He began before his breathing became ragged.

"Sir, you need to calm down. Get me a bus now" I demanded.

After paramedics arrived Mr. Willards was rushed to Honolulu General.

"That is our victim's father?" Danny asked as the ambulance pulled away.

"Yeah. Have Chin and Kono take the girls in for more questioning. And let's go check on Willards." I said turning to look at my partner.

"Yeah I will give them the heads up." Danny replied.

During the car ride I could tell Danny wanted to say something.

"Alright what is it? What is eating you away." I asked.

"I was just going to say I could have gone down to HPD and question the girls instead." Danny stated.

"Yeah because you have such a way with words. Just remember I was there when you tried to flirt with Gabby." I smirked.

"Hey I can be quite charming. Just ask Gabby." Danny defended.

"Alright whatever you say buddy" I replied not being able to contain my smirk.

At Honolulu General, Willards was admitted and was sitting in his hospital room when we showed up.

"Mr. Willards I am detective Danny Williams and you met my partner. We wanted to talk to you about your daughter." Danny started.

"Tell me what happened to my little girl." Tim demanded with tears brimming his eyes.

"Your daughter was found outside of the club she attended last night." I said.

"My baby she has been working so hard. She goes to school full time and is always taking care of me. She wanted to night off to go have fun." Tim Willards replied.

"Do you know if she was seeing anybody?" Danny asked.

"Not that I am aware of. She tells me everything. I was all she had." Tim said.

"Skye's friends said they saw her leaving with someone at the club last night." I stated.

"That's not like her at all. She is always so responsible. I knew something was wrong when I found her room empty this morning." Mr. Willards replied.

"We are going to find who did this to your daughter." Danny said.

Mr. Willards nodded his head as we made our exit.

Back at HQ Kono had gotten some more information for us. Chin was talking to one of the friends named Amanda Skylar.

"Max ran a rape kit and found some semen he said it was all consensual. We are running the sample he found. I have Charlie running her phone records and checking her email right now." Kono ran through.

"Good job. When Chin gets in tell him what you found out. Hopefully we can get a name on this guy Skye left with." I said before heading to my office.

After about an hour Charlie got a hit on the semen found. The suspects name was Jared  
Ross. A 26 year old teacher with no criminal record.

After questioning him and checking out his alibi we came up empty. Jared said he had hooked up with Skye but she had taken off after they were finished after receiving a frantic phone call from her friend Amanda.

Amanda sat in the integration room. Her demeanor was on edge as she kept her eyes from meting mine or Chin's.

"Come on Amanda. You have already lied once to me today. Tell us the truth." Chin encouraged.

"I told you everything" she trembled.

"But you left out the part where lured your friend back to the club and shot her in cold blood." I replied.

"I didn't kill her. I would never hurt her she was my best friend." Amanda replied.

"Must have been hard to be left out of the spot light. Skye always getting the guys you want." Chin started.

"I don't know what you are talking about" her voice starting to rise.

"Your friend Katie said that you were always in competition with Skye. Always had to try and beat her but in the end you still didn't get what you want anyways." I added.

"You don't know what it's like. She was prettier than me and everyone liked to talk to her." Amanda bit back.

"So you just went and killed the competition. That's a little messed up." I commented.

"Why did you kill her Amanda?" Chin asked.

"Why did you shot your best friends three times?" I demanded.

"I was pissed off at her. I had my eye on Jared and then she just leaves with him like no big deal. She is not the perfect girl like everyone thinks she is. She is nothing but a slut." Amanda yelled.

"The sad part about this whole thing is that Skye loved you like family and so did her father. And now you have taken away his daughter. I hope you can live with that." I said before leaving the room.

After closing the case Danny and I headed back to the hospital to check on Mr. Willard.

He was awake when we arrived.

"Did you find my little girl's killer?" he asked.

"We did, sir. It was her friend Amanda." I answered.

"Thank you. Any of you got kids?" Tim replied.

"Yes sir, a boy and girl and another one on the way." I stated.

"I got a little girl too" Danny added in.

"You two take care of those kids you got. Watch them grow up because in life you never know what's going to happen." Tim said.

"We will." Danny answered.

Saying our last goodbyes we left and headed back to my house. Danny left right away with Grace. As I sat and watched TV with my family I replayed Timothy Willards words in my head. He was right we never knew what was going to happen.

(Third Person POV)

Unknown to the McGarrett family a woman with blonde hair and green eyes was sitting in her rental car watching the family. Plotting her to move on what was hers.

* * *

**Hey readers Sorry for the long wait. I got some really good ideas given to me and i have some of my own crazy ideas that i want to use. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think :) **


End file.
